Teen Titans: One rainy day
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: What goes on in titans tower when it rains all day? And who is this new villain? story is not really all about the villain Plans are made.Chasing others involved.Secrets.A mixture of humor and romance.So far more humor than romance
1. Chapter 1: What to do on a rainy day

**Teen Titans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

_It was another rainy day in Jump city. Crime was at a minimal. All was quiet; the only sounds were the game station and an occasional 'Boo yah!' from Cyborg. Raven sat on the far left of the couch reading an ancient book. Robin sat at the desk, looking over some papers. Starfire was in her bedroom tidying up._

_She walked down the stairs humming a soft tune of what seemed like 'seasons of love'. As she entered the common room, she exclaimed to all "Hello, friends! Glorious day"_

_Everyone looked up at their cheerful friend. Raven was the first one to speak, "Starfire, it's raining… How could that make it a 'Glorious day'?" _

"_Yea star. We can't go out and play." Beastboy added._

"_Well we can make the most of it right here in the tower." She said confident._

_Robin smiled, he loved her way of making any day, a great day. Finally speaking, Robin agreed "That's right. We can have a fun day in here. Movies, games, food…"_

_Getting excited, Beastboy exclaimed "Oh! Oh! Oh! I pick the movie! Please….." He transformed into a dog for dramatic effect. "You can pick the movie… Now change back." This came from Raven._

_Beastboy transformed into his human form. "Okay, How about the movie 'The living dead'?" He asked everyone. Everyone shook their heads 'no'. "Oh okay… What about the movie 'One missed call'?" He asked._

"_Fine with me" Cyborg said._

_Raven replied with a monotone "Whatever."_

"_It's okay." Robin shrugged._

"_I guess it would be okay." Starfire said._

"_Great!" Beastboy said._

_**Later that evening**_

"_Come on the movie is about to start!" Beastboy called from his spot on the couch._

"_We are coming hold your horses!" Robin yelled back._

"_Robin?" Starfire said quietly._

"_Yes star?" _

"_I didn't know Beastboy had horses and why would he hold them?" She asked. She didn't really know all of Earth's customs and saying. _

"_No star, 'hold your horses' is a saying that means 'Be patient'." He explained._

"_Oh." She quietly said._

_After everyone was seated, the movie began. Starfire sat next to Robin, Cyborg sat on the couch chair next to the big couch. Beastboy sat next to Robin and Raven. Raven sat there with a book and a flashlight. _

"_Come on Rae! Put that book down and watch the movie." Beastboy said._

_Raven looked up from her book for a moment and whispered to Beastboy, "Movies rot the mind… Luckily you don't have one to rot." She couldn't help but add a joke in there._

"_Hey!" Beastboy exclaimed offended._

"_Shush!" hushed Cyborg who was already into the movie._

_They quickly quieted. Raven went back to her book and Beastboy turned his attention to the movie. _

"_Don't open that door!" The character on the screen opened the door, "No! I told you!" Beastboy exclaimed._

_Starfire hid under Robin's arm as if it could protect her from the scary movie._

_When the movie finally ended, Beastboy yawned. "Well I'm pooped!"_

"_Me too" Cyborg yawned tiredly, "Time to charge up."_

"_I too will be going to the room of bed." Starfire said._

"_Yea everyone needs to get some sleep." Robin said, "Tomorrow we have training at noon and Beastboy this time come on time."_

"_Good night" Raven said heading up to her room._

"_Good night Rae." Everyone said._

_Then everyone else also head to their rooms. The night was quiet. All was asleep but one._

_**Author's note: Please review and rate and I may add on.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Can't sleep

The thunder was keeping Starfire awake. She knew it was a silly thing to be scared of but she couldn't help it. She quietly wanderer the hallways until she was in front of Robin's door. She hesitated before opening his door. She saw that the light was off. She could easily see Robin with the light illuminated from the moon. She tip toed to the bed.

"Robin?" She whispered.

"Uh" He said sleepily but not really waking.

"Robin, please." She said a little louder.

Robin opened his eyes, "What is it Star?"

"Robin, I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what"

"The thunder, it is scary." She replied. "And I can't sleep."

"Oh, you can stay here if you like…"

"Okay." She said snuggling up to him.

"Better?" Robin asked looking down at her.

"Yea…" She said dozing off.

"Good night, Star."

No reply. He looked down, she was asleep. That night he fell asleep with a smile on his face. It felt like this was where she belonged, here, in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Another day

**The next day- Morning**

Robin awoke to his alarm clock on his nightstand. When he reached over to turn it off, he noticed he was not alone. He looked down at Starfire. A smile made its way to his face as he remembered what got her here in the first place. He gently shook her awake, "Star… It's time to get up."

Starfire's eyes fluttered open, she sat up and stretched. Yawning, she said, "Already?"

Robin smiled at her, "Yea. Training starts soon and you want to make it to breakfast before all is eaten."

She let out a slight giggle. She then got up off the bed and headed to the door with Robin right behind her. She turned around a smirk on her face, "You can't come in here!" Robin noticed that she was heading for the bathroom. His cheeks took on a rosy complexion. He then said "Sorry, Star. Guess I wasn't paying much attention as to where you were heading." She smiled at him. "That's quite alright Robin." Then she headed into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom in her regular outfit. Robin was already dressed as well. Together, they headed to the kitchen, where they found Beastboy and Cyborg arguing as to what to make for breakfast.

"I am not eating tofu bacon!" Cyborg screamed at Beastboy.

"Come on just try it. You would love it." He scooted the 'bacon' to Cyborg, who just pushed it away.

"No. You may not like meat but I will not stop eating meat just because you say so."

Beastboy shrugged and casually said "Your loss."

"More like my gain…" Cyborg mumbled to himself.

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Star." Cyborg said.

"Hey, Starfire" Beastboy said.

"May I ask what is for the break of the fast?" She asked her friends.

"Oh just some eggs, bacon, and pulp free orange juice." Cyborg said proudly.

"No mustard?" She asked.

"Oh for you, yes there is mustard." He said pulling out the mustard. After handing her plate to her, he passed the mustard to her. He cringed when he saw her drink it, just plain, like it was natural… like it was a drink or something.

Robin was at the other side of the kitchen, preparing himself a sandwich. He finally spoke, "Hey guys." Cyborg and Beastboy jumped, they then turn around to see their fellow leader smiling at them. "Hello, Robin. So how long have you been here?" Cyborg asked him. Robin smirked "I entered the exact time Star did."

Beastboy asked, "Really? I mean, I didn't even notice you enter."

"Maybe it was because you two were so absorbed in your argument." Robin told him.

Not another word was shared between the two.

Ten minutes later, Raven entered the kitchen. She walked to the cabinets, and opened the top left, pulling out a tea packet. Then, grabbing a mug and filling it will warm water. She placed the tea packet in the mug and opened the microwave. She placed the mug in, and then put the needed time. When the tea was done, she carefully took it out of the microwave and sat down in the remaining chair at the kitchen table. She took a small sip of her still hot tea. When she was done, she dumped the mug in with the other dirty dishes. Which made a _clang _sound when it hit the other dishes, luckily nothing broke. She then headed off to the training room, where everyone else was.

**In the training room:**

Everyone was training hard. Cyborg was lifting the heavy weights. He was chanting to himself, "Come on, just a little more."

Starfire trained with the robots, she aimed precisely, never missing her goal. "Yes!" She exclaimed when she got one right in the middle. She flew into the skies and did a happy dance. "Uh huh… uh huh… I did it! Yea…" She did a twirl in the sky before going back down.

Raven, Beastboy, and Robin were too training. Beastboy was practicing his animal forms, while Raven worked on her meditating. Robin was going through a training course; from climbing walls, to going up ropes.

When training finally ended, everyone was exhausted. Robin dried his sweat drenched face with his small grey towel. "Whew! What a work out!" Robin exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Friends" Starfire started, "How about a nice glass of lemonade?"

"Yea, that would be great." Beastboy said. Everyone agreed.

"Marvelous!" She zipped off to get five glasses of lemonade. She returned in seconds, with the lemonade.

"Wow! That was fast." Beastboy commented.

"Yea… you were like… Wow!" Cyborg said at a lost for words.

"Oh, big deal… so she is fast, so what?" Raven implied.

Starfire handed each a lemonade filled glass with four ice cubes in each. Robin noticed that all the glasses had exactly four ice cubes.

"Star, if I may ask, why do all the glasses have four ice cubes?" Robin asked her.

"Is it not a luck custom to have four ice cubes?" She asked confused.

"No, Star. One of the luck customs that involves the number four is the four leaf clovers." He explained to the confused Starfire.

"Oh, I see." She said, and then casually took a sip of her drink. And then another and another. "Yum… This is delicious!"


	4. Chapter 4: The new villian in Jump City

**I do not own the teen titans. I am just using them for entertainment. But I do own the new villain that is introudced in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Later the same day:**

Beastboy and Cyborg sat in the living room playing the game station. Cyborg, as always, was winning. The words "Winner, Cyborg!" appeared on the scream.

"Man, you cheated!" accused Beastboy.

"Did not" declared Cyborg, "I beat you fair and square."

Beastboy knew that he had not cheated but he wanted a rematch. "I want a rematch!"

Cyborg opened his mouth to respond, just then the alarm flashed red.

Robin appeared; he said the famous words, "Trouble! Titans, go!"

Robin rode the R-cycle and Cyborg took his T-car, while Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven took to the skies. They arrived to the scene of the crime in five minutes flat, where a new villain was terrorizing the city. Whoever this guy was, he would not stand a chance against the five heroes.

The villain was somewhat ugly. He had a long green tail, not a fuzzy puppy tail but one like those of a gator. His eyes were a violent red and his teeth were not at all normal. He spoke in a language unknown to the heroes.

Starfire, who floated just above the villain, shouted, "I do not wish to hurt you! So please stop this instant!" The villain completely ignored the shouting tamaranian girl. He swiftly threw her down to the pavement of the concrete with his tail. Starfire's eyes glowed green with rage. She dusted the dirt off her purple skirt and rose to the sky to fight.

Green orbs appeared on her arms. She threw the star bolts at the bad guy, who dodged them like a pro. "Grrr!" roared the angered creature charging at Starfire but missed when she flew up higher.

"Get ready to taste my sonic blaster!" shouted Cyborg while charging up his blaster to full blast. He aimed at the felon, then as he was about to shoot, the bad guy disappeared into thin air. "Huh?" He said confused, "Where did he go?" he asked turning around to face his fellow team mates. He looked at Beastboy, who just shrugged. Cyborg then turned to Raven. Raven said in a monotone voice, "I don't know."

Cyborg glanced at Starfire, who in turn suggested, "Maybe he is working for somebody… and they were teleported back?"

Cyborg said with little hope, "Maybe…" He turned to their leader, Robin.

"Whoever he was, we will find him. And when we do he is going down!" Robin said hitting his right fist to his left palm on every word.

"Maybe I could sense him." Raven whispered.

Somewhere in a liar, lay somebody watching them. "So the teen titans are persistent, are they? Well we will see how they like my next villain." Slade said to himself chuckling evilly. He then turned to face the creature that he had sent to attack the titans. "Well done Gator-grouch."

**Please review! :) Tell me am I a good writer?**


	5. Chapter 5: Pizza

"Any idea on where he went?" Robin asked Raven.

Raven opened one eye and said "That vanishing act wasn't done on his own… he's working with somebody… but whom?"

They all sat and thought about what Raven had just said. Beastboy then said "Who is the villain who controls all the other villains?"

All at once, they said "SLADE!"

"Exactly" Beastboy said.

"Wow!" Raven commented.

"What?" He asked.

"For once in your life, you had a smart idea!" She said with a sly grin.

"Thank you… Hey!" He said realizing what she had said. Cyborg tried to hide a laugh but failed miserably.

"Who knew Raven had a sense of humor?" Cyborg asked chuckling softly.

"Wasn't that funny…" Beastboy grumbled.

"Guys… back to the mission." Robin said bringing them back on task. Robin looked at Starfire, whom hadn't said one word since the battle, "Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?" She asked looking at him.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"What could Slade be after then? Didn't he die long time ago?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know what he could be after but we will figure it out and who knows when he dies or not." Robin said.

"Yeah… remember when we thought for sure that he had died in the lava but just to turn up alive?" Cyborg put in.

"Then again… it was my father that had brought him back." Raven added.

"Yeah but then if he really did die, what brought him back to life?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't think he ever really died. I think he wanted us to think that he was dead, so he could gain power." Robin said.

"And that way become unstoppable…" Cyborg said.

"Nothing will ever be too much of a challenge for the titans." Robin said smiling.

"Yes… we have always been victorious" Starfire agreed. A loud growl of some sort could be heard.

"Dudes, what was that sound?" Beastboy asked.

Starfire raised her hand, "I believe that was my stomach."

"Y'all I don't know about you but I am hungry" Cyborg said getting up.

"I am hungry, as well." Starfire said standing up.

Robin shrugged and stood. Raven yawned and then got up. Beastboy exclaimed "Man! I am starved!"

They all walked into the kitchen

Cyborg opened the refrigerator, only to close it instantly. He turned to his friends, who were currently staring at him curiously. "No food. Blue fuzz is all over in there." Their looks vanished once Cyborg spoke. "So… Who's up for pizza?" They all agreed and soon were off in the T-car.

"For the last time, we are not having tofu pizza" Cyborg screamed at Beastboy.

"Hello! Vegetarian." He pointed at himself, "I can't eat meat."

"Just eat meat; it's not going to kill you!" Cyborg said.

"Dude, I can't eat meat! I turn into animals for crying out loud, me eating meat would be wrong!"

"SHUT UP" Raven yelled finally tired of their bickering. "Will you just order the half and half, like always?"

This seemed to quiet the two bickering titans. They placed their orders. After a few minutes, their pizza finally arrived. "Yum" Cyborg licked his lips, "Come to papa!" He swallowed the pizza, then chugging down a glass of Coke. The others looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Nothing" they all said, digging into their own pizza.


	6. Chapter 6: movie just the two of us

After the team finished their pizza, they headed off to the tower. When they arrived home, it was late at night. Cyborg yawned, "Well time to hit the sack, y'all. See you in the morning." He says heading in the direction to his room. "Good night, dudes!" Beastboy yawned, and then went to his room. Raven let her black raven transport her to her bedroom after saying good night to everyone.

Robin and Starfire were the only ones left in the common room. "So… what do you want to do?" Robin asked Starfire. Starfire thought for a moment, and then answered "May we not watch a movie?"

"Of course, Star." He said smiling at her.

"May I pick the movie?"

"Sure."

Starfire knelt down in front of the shelves where the movies were. She skimmed the titles until she came to the comedy romance. Pulling a movie out, she held it to Robin. "How about this?" she asked him.

"Sure. Put it in."

She stood from the floor and placed the tape in the VCR. And then took a seat next to Robin. The movie was on auto play, so it went right to the movie.

The movie was coming to an end. Starfire's head lay on Robin's shoulder. She was half asleep. "Starfire wasn't that brilliant?" Robin whispered. When no response came, he looked down to see Starfire asleep on his shoulder. He smiled. He had noticed that she was beautiful but from this angle, she looked like an angel. The moon shone on her just right. She looked peaceful. He was reluctant to wake her. So instead he let her sleep and he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

If anyone was to walk by now, they would notice the two smiling teens fast asleep on the couch. They would be able to feel all the love they have for one another. Or just basically see how happy they were.

Robin was the first to awake the next morning. During the night, Robin's arm had somehow ended up around Starfire's waist. As he noticed this, he blushed a bit. Removing his arm, he started to get up when he heard her angelic voice. "Robin?" He turned to her.

"Starfire?" he said.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

Robin looked at the table clock. "It is still pretty early. Like four in the morning. We still have time to go to bed."

She smiled. "Yes… good night Robin."

He returned the smile full blast, "Night, Star!"

She smiled to herself, as she made her way to her room and robin to his room.


	7. Chapter 7: A fight with Mumbo Jumbo

**Next Day**

The lights of the teen titans alarm blared. Robin was the first one into the control room. Cyborg appeared next with the others behind. "So who's it this time?" asked Cyborg.

"Mumbo Jumbo" answered Robin.

"Where"

"Bank"

"Then what are we waiting for!"

The titans walked out the tower and drove while some flew.

"Hocus pocus!" Mumbo Jumbo said wiggling his wand in the air, "Tada! And now for my next trick…"

Robin's voice filled the room, "I think we've had enough of your tricks Mumbo Jumbo"

Black orbs surrounded Raven's hands ready for any attack. Cyborg's sonic blaster was set to full blast. Starfire's hands glows their usual lime green. In Robin's hand, he held a boomerang, ready to throw. Beastboy, in the form of a rhino, was ready to charge, if needed.

"Oh help, I'm so scared." Mumbo Jumbo said sarcastically, with one whiff of his wand a nearby light pole changed into a snake. "Attack!" he ordered the 'snake'. The snake followed order and went to attack.

It went at Starfire, who shot it with her star bolts causing it to explode.

"Aw, that's not nice. Don't go breaking my toys" Mumbo Jumbo whined before pulling something out of his hat. "Tada!" he threw something at the floor.

Smoke filled the sky making them all go into a coughing fit. "What the hell was that?" Cyborg said through coughing.

"I…don't…know!" Beastboy said.

"I believe he has done the disappearing act" Starfire said.

Confused, Robin looked up, "What?" then he noticed that Mumbo Jumbo was indeed gone. "Oh." he said as realization came as to what she had meant.

"Hey check this out, Rob…" Cyborg called to their leader.

Robin walked over to Cyborg, "Yeah?" he asked.

"He didn't steal anything…" Cyborg said utterly confused.

Robin rubbed his chin in thought, "Which leads me to wonder what his real purpose to all this was…"

"Maybe he just wanted a fight…" suggested Beastboy who had just walked over to them.

Robin shook his head.

"Didn't think so…" Beastboy said.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice could be heard.

"Star"

"Do you think that he was a distraction from a bigger threat?" asked Starfire.

They were all shocked at what their Starfire had just said.

**2 minutes later**

"There's a possibility." Robin said, though he was really hoping that it was what Beastboy had said.


	8. Chapter 8: Robin's movie Choice

**Same day; at the tower**

Robin sat in the crime lab, going over papers. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing their new game, 'when monkeys rule'. Raven was sitting on the edge of the couch reading one of her spell books. Starfire sat in her room, playing with silkie.

"You're going down grass stain" Cyborg shouted.

Beastboy yelled back, "No you are!"

"BooYah" Cyborg exclaimed, when the screen showed 'Cyborg: winner'.

Beastboy got up from the couch, bared his teeth and said "You cheated!"

"Did not!" shouted Cyborg.

"I want a rematch!"

"What, so you can lose again?" taunted Cyborg, "okay"

They went into another game, with Cyborg winning.

* * *

**Movie night!!!**

Starfire stood out side of Robin's door. Her hand was knocking on the door, waiting for him to open the door to come out. The door swished opened, in the door stood Robin. He smiled at Starfire, she smiled back.

"Hey, Star."

"Friend, Robin… we were hoping you could watch the movie with us?" she put on those puppy eyes.

"Uh… I don't know Star… uh… Sure why not?" he said because he knew there was no way he could say no to her.

"Thank you!" she said happy.

"Welcome" he said.

They walked of to where they others were.

The others looked up.

"How did you do it?" Beastboy asked.

Raven whispered where only Beastboy could hear her, "Easy. He loves her."

Beastboy looked at Raven and then at Robin and Starfire, who were staring at each other, then back at Raven. "I guess you might be right" Raven rolled her eyes and went back to the book on her lap.

"Whose turn is it to pick the movie?" Cyborg asked.

"I believe it is Robin's?" Starfire said.

Robin stood from where he was sitting and went to the shelves of movies and picked out an action movie. He then placed it in and sat back down next to Starfire.

Raven had put her book down by the second scene in the movie. Beastboy was leaning on Raven's shoulder. She pushed him off, "Get off"

He scooted back. "Sorry" He said.

Starfire was almost asleep. She had her head on Robin's shoulder. She yawned, "Robin, I believe I will be going to the room of bed now." She yawned once again. Robin looked up at Starfire and smiled. "Sure thing, Star… good night." He said to her. She smiled.

"Yes… Good night friends."

Cyborg half paying attention to the movie and half to the conversation said "Night, Star!"

"Bye, Star." Beastboy said.

Raven said "Good night."

Cyborg looked at his wrist, "Time to charge up. Night y'all…

"Night" Everyone said.

Beastboy tired, left to his room after saying good night.

Raven bored with the movie, left to her room, to read.

Now Robin was alone watching his movie but he didn't know it.

"Wasn't that the coolest?" he asked. When he got no answer he looked around. "So they leave me…" and then he walked to his room for a well deserved sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Morning

**The next day**

It was another sunny morning in Jump City. The birds were chirping, the sun was up and shining.

Starfire's alarm rung, she stretched her arm out and located the snooze button, and then pressing it. She placed her hand to her mouth, yawning. Pushing back the covers of her bed, she stood.

She quietly hummed to herself while making her bed. Opening her window, she leaned out of it and sighed, "Glorious" she whispered to herself. She flew out the window and let her skin radiate the energy from the sun. The sun was nice and warm. Afterwards, she headed back to her room to get dress for the day's activities.

She opened her bedroom door. She stepped out and started to skip singing quietly to herself. She was in her own little world, that she didn't notice Robin walking the opposite direction of her.

Robin was carrying a box filled with papers of recent crimes. He too, was not paying attention to in front of him.

_Crash! Thump! _Starfire and Robin collide into each other.

Starfire rubbed the back of her head. Robin also rubbed the back of his head.

Looking up, Robin said "Oh, Star… I'm sorry…"

Shaking her head, "No, I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Nor was I" admitted Robin. Robin stood up.

"So we are both sorry?" asked Starfire.

Robin nodded, extending out his hand, he asked her "Are you okay?"

She gladly accepted his extended hand, and said "yes… I am not damaged."

Robin pulled her up to her feet.

"Robin, you are not hurt?" she asked with worry in her tone.

He smiled at her and said "I'll live."

She smiled back.

There was a moment of silent before anyone spoke.

"Robin, what is that?" she asked talking about the box.

"Oh this?" he said picking the box up, "They are just the papers of recent crimes…"

"What are you doing with them?" she asked him.

"I was just about to place them in the crime lab, in their proper files." He said.

"Could you not do that after breakfast?" she questioned tilting her head just a bit.

"I don't see why not…" he said.

She beamed and clapped her hands in a happy manner. Robin smiled at her.

Together they walked off to the kitchen to where their friends were.

Cyborg stood in front of the stove cooking his famous eggs and bacon. Beastboy sat at the table eating his favorite cereal 'Bland O's' with organic milk. Raven sat across from Beastboy, drinking her tea and reading her book. Cyborg looked up from his cooking when he heard footsteps. When he saw his friends, he grinned and greeted them, "Hey, Star. Hey, Robin…"

Robin smiled and said "Hello everyone."

"Hello friends! Is it not a glorious morning?" she said optimistically.

Raven looked up from her book and with a monotone voice said "Hi." And then she went back to her book.

Beastboy with his mouth full said "Yeah… Star… it is… hey… Robin…"

In disgust, Raven scowled and reprimanded Beastboy "Don't talk with your mouth full. That is just gross."

Beastboy closed his mouth and swallowed. "Sorry." He said.

Raven rolled her eyes, "What ever."

Cyborg walked over to the table and offered eggs and bacon. "Who wants Cyborg's special?"

Everyone but Beastboy and Raven raised there hands. Smiling Cyborg placed a plate by Starfire and then one by Robin; he last put one on his spot. Sitting down, he said "Dig in y'all"

Starfire looked at her plate and then stood and walked over to the refrigerator.

"What you doing?" asked Cyborg.

Starfire pulled out the mega bottle of mustard and then walked back to her seat. Sitting, she said to Cyborg "Mustard."

All Cyborg said was "Oh."

"Hey Beastboy?" called Cyborg.

Hearing his name, he looked up and asked "Yeah?"

"Want to go to the arcade later?" suggested Cyborg.

Beastboy gladly accepted, "Sure! I heard there is a new game…"

Cyborg nodded, "So have I…"

Starfire turned her head to Raven, who was still absorbed in her book, "Raven?"

"Hmm…" Raven said still in her book.

"Well… I was wondering if…. You would go to the mall of shopping with me later today?" Starfire asked timidly.

Raven looked up from her book, "No…" she said.

"Please, Raven?" begged Starfire.

Sighing, Raven put down her book and said, "Fine but I am not going to like it."

Clapping, Starfire said with a smile, "Thank you, Raven"

"No… problem…" Raven said shrugging her shoulders.

"Robin?" Starfire said. She realized that with Beastboy and Cyborg at the arcade and Raven and herself shopping, that would leave the Robin home alone.

"Star?" he asked.

"What will you be doing?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked somewhat confused.

"I mean… when Raven and me are shopping at the mall of shopping and Cyborg and Beastboy at the place of games… what will you be doing?" she asked.

"Oh… um…." He stuttered, "Well I have some papers to file and organize… and I have wanted to catch up on my reading…"

"You read?" Raven asked him surprised; she had never seen him with a book.

"Uh… Yeah…" he said.

"What kind of books?" Raven asked him.

"Uh… just comics… and a few action books… and a couple horror books…" he answered.

"Oh…" Raven said.

"Okay." Starfire said, "You will not mind us leaving you?"

"Not at all…" Robin assured her.

"Okay… if you say so…"


	10. Chapter 10: later that same day

**Same day: the mall **

Holding up a pink dress to Raven, Starfire said "This would look wonderful on you."

Pushing the dress away, Raven said "I don't do pink." Raven skimmed the racks of clothing until something caught her eye. She pulled out a black shirt that said 'Rock hard!' and had a picture of her favorite band. She went up to pay for the shirt leaving Starfire alone.

Starfire turned around, she started to ask Raven something, "Raven-"

She stopped as she realized her friend was no longer there.

"Where could friend, Raven have gone?" she asked herself. Shrugging she went back to her shopping.

Stepping out of the store, Starfire entered the store across. This store sold jewelry, tons and tons of jewelry. Starfire admire the beautiful diamonds.

"See something you like?" asked a voice.

Startled, she lit her star bolts. "Whoa! I don't mean harm." The voice said.

Starfire looked up, and her eyes met the eyes of who must be the jewelry keeper.

"Oh, I am sorry. You startled me…"

"Quite alright" the elderly man said.

Starfire smiled.

"So does anything intrigue you?" he asked.

Starfire simply said, "I was just looking. They are all so beautiful."

The man smiled, "Yes they are…"

Starfire pointed to one, "How much is that one?"

"Normal price… ten thousand but for you my dear… I will cut it down to half price."

"Oh I can't…"

"It is no problem reducing the price."

Shaking her head, she said "I mean I can't buy it because I just don't have the money for it…"

"Oh dear…" the man said, "I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave and come back when you have money."

Starfire nodded in understanding.

On the way out of the store, she bumped into someone. "Ouch!" a familiar voice said.

"Raven?" said Starfire, "Where did you go?"

"Relax… I was just at 'Hot topic'."

"What is 'Hot topic'?"

"A store where I shop" Raven simply said.

"Oh…" she said, "Raven, what you purchased?"

"Stuff…"

"Oh but what stuff?" urged Starfire.

"Just shirts and things" Raven said annoyed.

"Okay…" Starfire said giving up.

"Let's go home." Raven suggested.

"Sure." Starfire said, "Should we fly home?"

"Yes"

With that they exited the Mall and flew in the direction to the tower.

**The arcade with Cyborg and Beastboy**

"Man, you cheated" complained Beastboy.

"I did not cheat." Cyborg protested, "I beat you fair and square."

"I want a rematch!" yelled Beastboy.

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Beastboy inserted two quarters in the machine. He pressed two players and the game soon started.

"Prepare to lose!" Beastboy told Cyborg.

Rolling his eyes, Cyborg chuckled, "Take this!" he shouted as he rammed his cyber car into Beastboy cyber car. .

"I am not going to let you by that easy!" Beastboy shouted to Cyborg. He pressed a button on the control. On the screen, Beastboy's car dropped tack nails behind. Cyborg's car skidded of the road, crashing into a street sign and then exploding.

The screen flashed the words: Winner BEASTBOY!

Beastboy exclaimed, "Oh yeah! I won, oh yeah…"

"Big whoop, I won tons of times. You just got lucky." Cyborg said.

"You are just being a poor loser."

"And you are being a poor winner" Cyborg said.

"Do you want to play again?"

"Nah lets go play the game station at home." Cyborg said.

"Why?" Beastboy asked.

"Ran out of quarters…" Cyborg answered.

"Oh… Alright" he said.

They walked out and entered the T-Car and rode home.

**Titans Tower - **

Robin was in the crime lab. He had been organizing the area for awhile now. He placed anything on Slade in the 'S' section and so forth. When he was finished, the others still had not arrived. Bored, he grabbed a book to read while he waited.

He went to the common room. He sat on the couch. Sighing, he opened the book. He was on the third page when he heard the door shut. He turned around to see who had entered.

"Hello friend, Robin. Did you catch up on the reading" asked Starfire.

Robin smiled, "Yeah… I was just reading it…"

Starfire frowned, "I am sorry to intrude on you while you are still-"

Robin cut her off, "Star, you could never intrude on me. I can read this some other time." He said tossing the book to the side.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He said. She smiled at him.

"Robin… I…" she started. _Slam! _Startled by the slamming of the door, she turned around. "Raven, what is the matter?"

"Hmm… oh nothing…" Raven said.

"If you say so, Raven…" she said.

"Hello, Robin." Raven said and then walked to her room.

"That was awkward… was it not?" Starfire said to Robin.

"Yeah… it was… rather strange…" he said.

Just then the door opened. In walked, Beastboy and Cyborg arguing.

"I told you to go before we left!" Cyborg told Beastboy.

"You did not!" Beastboy protested.

"You still shouldn't have gone on my seats. You know how hard it is to get that smell out?"

"I said I was sorry" Beastboy said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it…" Cyborg said harshly.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" Beastboy pleaded.

Cyborg thought this out, "Hmm… I will tell you when I think of it."

Beastboy sighed.

They walked into the common room.

"Oh hey Robin hi Star" Cyborg greeted them,

"Hi guys!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Hello friends!" Starfire said smiling.

"Uh… what was all that commotion out there?" Robin asked.

"Oh little grass stain had an accident on my back seats! My car, MY BABY!" yelled Cyborg.

"No need to yell Cyborg" Robin said.


	11. Chapter 11: Forgiven

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Teen Titans. I just wrote this fic. Now read it!**

* * *

After Cyborg finished washing his T-Car, he was rather grouchy. He entered the house mumbling, "Never ever going to let Beastboy in my car ever again. Next time he can just fly…" He walked through the common room, where Beastboy was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Cyborg!" called Beastboy.

Cyborg ignored Beastboy, and just walked straight to the bathroom.

"Cyborg wait!" Beastboy tried once again, chasing after him.

Cyborg stopped but did not turn around, "Can't I just go to the bathroom and wash up without having people pestering me?" he asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Sorry, Cyborg..." Beastboy said rather hurt.

_Click! _Cyborg opened the door of the bathroom and entered, and then locked the door.

The sound of the sink turning on could be heard. Cyborg stayed in there for several minutes, washing away the nasty smell that was on his hands. Some time after, Cyborg finally got out of the bathroom.

Cyborg sighed in contentment, "Ah… Nice and refreshed…" he stretched his arms. Softly to himself he said, "I think Beastboy suffered enough… time to go tell him I forgive him…" with that in mind he walked over to where Beastboy sat.

"Hey" Beastboy said as Cyborg entered the common room.

Cyborg replied, "Hey…"

"Man! Can you please forgive me! I am sorry! It will never happen ever again! I promise! Just dude, just please, say you forgive me!" he begged.

Cyborg shrugged, "Okay."

"Okay?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah… ok."

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Nope." He said.

"Oh thank you!" Beastboy said glad that this punishment was over.

"Look, I have to go recharge." Cyborg said getting up.

"But it is only noon…"

"That washing really took a lot out of me."

"Oh… then… I'll see you… when you wake up?"

"Definitely"

"Want to play 'Battle ninjas' after you wake up?"

"Do I ever!" he said excited.

"Great, I'll be waiting."

Cyborg smiled and left for his room to charge.

* * *

"Who's my little bungle bug?" Starfire said to her pet, Silky. "You are…. You are…"

Silky made a strange sound, "Wah, wah, wah!"

Starfire picked him up, "Why does my bungle bug cry?" she asked, of course receiving no answer but another round of cries. "Are you hungry?" She hit herself on her forehead, "Of course, you are hungry!" She put him down to go search for the Zorka berries. She picked up one berry, because too many would have serious affects on Silky. She sauntered over to where she had placed Silky. She offered the Zorka Berry to Silky.

Silky sniffed the berry curiously. Once certain that it was his favorite food, he gulped it down happily. Starfire smiled at Silky. "That's a good bungle bug!"

She softly pet Silky on his head.

There was a soft knock on her door. Starfire looked up at the door, "Who is it?" she requested.

"Open up Star. It's me, Robin."

"Just a minute, Robin." She said getting up from her bed and walking to her door. She pushed the button next to the door causing the door to swish open.

Robin stood there in his usual uniform, even though it was night time.

"Robin? Do you always sleep in your uniform?" Starfire asked tilting her head to the side.

'_God, she looks so adorable when she does that_' Robin thought to himself.

"Robin?" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Robin said coming back to reality.

"I asked if you always slept in your uniform."

"Oh uh…" he stuttered, "No…"

"Then why do you currently wear it?"

"Uh… you see… I was out doing a night patrol around the city… and I just came back…" he blushes a little. '_I hope she doesn't notice my cheeks have turned a pink!_'

"I see…" she said, "Robin, what did you come here for in the first place?" she asked him.

"Oh… I wanted to…." He hesitated.

"Yes?" she said getting her hopes up.

Robin pulled at the collar of his uniform, "Go out somewhere… just you… and me… I mean… you don't have to…."

"Yes" Starfire said stopping Robin from making a fool of himself.

"Really?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"Truly" she said nodding her head smiling a smile almost as bright as the sun.

"Cool" he said, "So tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Great!" Robin said gleefully.

Starfire smiled, "I will see you then, Robin."

"Yeah… Night, Star."

"Good night, Robin." Starfire said softly, "Don't let the bugs of bed bite."

Robin chuckled softly, "I won't, Star. Sweet dreams."

"You as well." She replied.

That night they both had sweet dreams.

* * *

**_After you read, please leave a review. No flames, please. Tell me what you think. _**


	12. Chapter 12: Close Call

**The next day**

Robin, who was the first to awake, sat outside on the roof, watching the sunrise. He had been sitting there, thinking about tonight. Starfire and he were finally going to go out, on a real date… not as friends or best friends but as a couple. Just them two; No Cyborg, no Beastboy, and no Raven… just the two of them.

He had been so lost in thought, that he didn't even realize when the door of the roof opened.

"Robin?" the sound of Starfire's voice snapped him out of his train of though.

Looking up, he replied, "Yeah, Star?" He patted a spot next to him for her to sit down.

She sat and then asked "What are you doing up this early?"

He smirked, "I could ask you the same thing…"

"But… I asked first." Starfire reasoned.

"You got me there." He said grinning, "Well, I just came up here to think…"

"And you could not think inside?" she questioned.

"I also wanted to watch the sunrise…" he pointed to the sky where the sun was rising. She turned her head to gaze at what he was pointing at.

She sighed, "It is most beautiful… is it not?"

"Yeah… you are." He said gazing into her eyes.

"Thank… you…" she stared at his masked eyes.

Slowly their heads leaned closer. Just a few inches apart, when the door opened loudly.

"Hey, dudes! Breakfast is ready!" Beastboy, who had unfortunately interrupted their moment, yelled.

Surprised and embarrassed, they pulled apart quickly.

Robin, who was blushing madly and was also fuming at Beastboy who had interrupted something that might have been a kiss, "We will be right there Beastboy!" Robin growled.

"No need to get grouchy." Beastboy yelped.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, though Beastboy couldn't see this.

After Beastboy left, Robin turned to Starfire. He extended his hand to help pull her to her feet. She placed her hand in his hand and he pulled her up.

"Come on let's go eat before everything is gone." Robin said leading her to the door.

"Okay." Starfire said.

"We will talk about our date after breakfast. Is this alright with you?" he said as they were walking to the kitchen.

"Yes." She said. They entered the kitchen.

Cyborg and Beastboy were whispering to each other.

"Really?" asked Cyborg after Beastboy whispered something in his ear.

Beastboy nodded and then whispered, "But what ever you do, do not tell Robin."

Hearing what Beastboy just said, Robin asked "Don't tell Robin what?"

Beastboy gasped and then turned to face Robin. "Robin!" he exclaimed.

"What can't you tell me?" Robin demanded.

"Uh…" Beastboy pulled at his shirt collar, "um…I…BYE!" he said running off to his bedroom.

"Beastboy!" yelled Robin angry, "Get back here!"

Still running, he yelled "No!"

Robin sighed in frustration and started to run up to Beastboy. "Fine then I will just come to you!" he yelled.

Beastboy came to the door of his room, panting he entered. Quickly, he shut and locked the door tight. He fell to the floor out of breath.

Taking in deep breaths, he said to himself, "That…was…close!"


	13. Chapter 13: the date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans… Please read and review. I will like to thank everyone who has review.**

**Same day**

"Open this door!" Robin yelled from outside Beastboy's door. Robin had been standing there, yelling and pounding on Beastboy's door for nearly half an hour.

"No!" refused Beastboy.

"Don't make me take the door off the hinges!" warned Robin.

"You wouldn't!?" Beastboy cried.

Robin huffed, "I would, and you know it." He told him, "So are you going to open the door or am I going to have to get you out?"

There was no sound in the room, "I am not opening my door!" Beastboy yelled.

"Very well…" Robin said and then walked out to where the tools were to get the screwdriver.

Beastboy took this time to escape the clutches of an angry Robin. Quickly, he rushed to his bedroom window. He opened it, and then morphed into a bird. He made sure to close the window, so when Robin enters, he wouldn't know he had gone outside. He decided against going to the arcade because that would probably be the first place Robin would look. He opted with going to the library because Robin would never even think of checking there.

"He will never think of finding me here" he said as he morphed back into his human form. "Got to turn this off before I forget." He said pulling out his communicator and then switching it off. "I am just going to hide here and wait till he steams off." He told himself as he entered the library. He grabbed the first comic book he found, and sat down at a table.

**Titans Tower**

"I coming in Beastboy!" yelled Robin as he removed the door. "Now…" He stopped once he realized that Beastboy no longer was present. "BEASTBOY!" he yelled frustrated.

"Gross!" the smell had finally gotten to him. Avoiding the piles of dirty laundry, Robin made his way to the hallway. He was almost outside, when he heard his name called.

"Robin?" Starfire called.

Robin immediately turned around, "Yes?"

"Are you alright Robin?" she asked with concern written in her eyes.

Robin nodded, "Yeah… Beastboy just drives me crazy!"

"Oh" she said, "Is the date still on?"

"Of course!" he said.

"You said that we were going to talk about the date…"

"We still can but I would rather surprise you…"

"Okay. I like surprises!" She said smiling.

"Let's go, shall we?" he asked.

Starfire giggled, "Okay…"

"You don't mind taking the R-Cycle do you?" asked Robin.

"It's fine with me" Starfire replied.

"Alright, put this on." He said handing her a helmet.

"What is this?" she asked.

"To protect your head." He explained.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and then put it on.

"Hold on tight!" Robin ordered.

Starfire gripped on tight to Robin.

Robin pressed the pedal hard with his foot and they were off.

"Ah!" yelled Starfire as Robin sped up, she gripped even tighter, as to not fall off.

"Here we are!" Robin said as he parked the R-Cycle. He removed his helmet and placed it on the handle of the R-Cycle.

Starfire removed her helmet and gave it to Robin, who then placed it on the handle opposite to where his helmet hung. Robin stood and extended his arm to help Starfire off the R-Cycle.

Starfire looked around, "OOOOOOH" she said amazed at the surroundings, "Where are we?"

"Amusement park." answered Robin.

"It is so beautiful…"

Robin took her hand and together they walked to the ticket booth.

"How many tickets?" the ticket lady asked them.

"Two." Robin said.

"Here you go." She handed them the tickets, "Have fun kids!"

Starfire smiled, "Thank you." She said.

The lady smiled.

**Back with Beastboy**

Beastboy had nearly forgotten that little incident with Robin. He was sure that by now, Robin has forgotten, too. He stood from the table, where he sat. He pushed the chair back in and returned the comic book. "Bye, Nick" he said to this kid, who he had been talking to for awhile.

"Bye, Beastboy!" the kid called back.

Beastboy smiled and then left for the tower.

He turned on his communicator. He decided that he should not risk getting caught, so he called Cyborg.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_ Cyborg's communicator rang. Cyborg picked up, "What do you want Beastboy?"

"Is that coast clear?" asked Beastboy.

Confused, Cyborg said "What?"

"Is Robin around?"

"No… he went out."

"Good!" he said and then hung up.

**Back to the date**

"Come on up!" a man announced, "Knock three bottles or more and get a prize!"

As this man was saying this, Starfire and Robin were walking by. Starfire came to a complete halt. Pointing, she asked "Oh, Robin… please can you win me one of those?"

"I don't know, Star…" Robin said unsure.

Pouting, she begged, "Please….."

Not able to refuse the face, he gave in, "Okay. If that is what you want."

Starfire shook her head up and down so fast, you would think it would fall off or something.

"How much?" asked Robin to the man.

"Just a dollar." The man informed.

Robin took out his wallet and pulled out a one dollar bill and handed it to the man. The man then placed three balls in front of Robin. "Knock three down and win a prize" the man exclaimed.

Robin put his tongue to the side in concentration.

"Come on Robin! You can do it!" Starfire encouraged.

He aimed and then he threw it at the bottles.

_Bang! Crash! BONG! Crash!_

With one shot, Robin knocked them all down. Robin smiled proud.

The man looked on, lost for words, "Chose any thing from the top shelve, kid."

Robin looked at Starfire, "What do you want, Star?"

"That pink creature would be nice." She said pointing at the pink bear.

"That pink bear, please." Robin told the man.

The man handed them the bear.

"Thank you, Robin."

"No problem."

.

**Author's note: **

**Reviewers, Do you think Beastboy should be caught ? And if caught, what should Robin do?**


	14. Chapter 14: Here we go again

"Here we are" Robin said once they had arrived at the tower.

"I had a wonderful time, Robin." Starfire said.

"Me, too." He said smiling at her, "If you will excuse me, I have to go see if Beastboy is here."

"Alright." She yawned, "I will see you later, Robin."

He nodded and opened the door allowing Starfire to enter first. "Ladies first" Starfire entered and then made her way to her room.

Robin entered the common room. And guess who he found there? Yup, he found Beastboy sitting there playing his game boy™. Robin quietly sneaked up on Beastboy, so he couldn't run off.

Robin pounced on Beastboy, "Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

"Dude!" complained Beastboy, "You are making me lose my game!"

"Either tell me what you told Cyborg or…." He threatened.

"Or you'll what?" Beastboy smart mouthed.

"Or I'll take away all your game systems!"

Beastboy gasps, "You wouldn't!?" he said in a little squeaky voice.

"I would!"

"EEEE" cried out Beastboy. '_I tell Robin; I'm dead. I don't tell Robin; No more games._' Beastboy reasoned, '_Either way, I'm toast._'

"Well?"

"Uh…" he started. '_Could I lie and he won't know the difference?_'

"Well the thing is… I told Cyborg… what I am buying you for your birthday…yeah that's it!" Beastboy fibbed.

Robin's eyes widen, "Really? You're not just pulling my leg?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" said Beastboy.

"Okay." He got up and let Beastboy up. As soon as Beastboy exited, he realized something. "Hey! My birthday is not 'til five months from now!" Here we go again!

"Bye!" Beastboy said charging off.

"Beastboy!" yelled Robin running after him.


	15. Chapter 15: The plan

**Teen Titans: One Rainy Day Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans YADAYADAYADA**

* * *

After chasing Beastboy around the whole tower, Robin finally gave up. He'd just have to ask Cyborg what Beastboy had said. Panting out of breath, he made his way to the garage where Cyborg was certain to be. The garage or the game station was the places where Cyborg was seen the most and since Beastboy was not at the game station, neither was Cyborg.

Cyborg was just finishing adding some finishing touches on his 'baby', also called by everyone else, the T-Car, when Robin walked in. Not wanting to startle him, Robin cleared his throat to get Cyborg's attention. "EKHEM"

Cyborg looked up to see his friend, Robin. He smiled at Robin and waved with the hand that was not holding a rag, "What's up?" he asked.

Robin sat on the nearby stool and said, "Oh you know the usual… training, researching…secrets you know that I don't…chasing Beastboy… twice…"

"Oh…Okay…" Cyborg put down the rag and turned to his friend, "And you came to me because…."

"I figured since Beastboy won't tell me… that you would." Robin shrugged.

"Look Beastboy made me promise not to tell you… and I don't break promises that easy…or at all for that matter…" Cyborg said shaking his head.

"Then I'll make you tell me" Robin said in a threatening tone.

"There is no way you can make me tell you."

"We will see about that won't we?" Robin rhetorically asked and then left the room to go plot.

"Robin!?" yelled Cyborg, "Where you going?"

* * *

**In Robin's room**

Robin sat at his desk in his room. He had stayed up the entire night but unlike all those other times, this night was not spent looking over papers on Slade. Actually his staying up had nothing to do with any criminals for that matter. That new criminal that he was supposed to be researching to try and figure who he was had been left undone. For this night, Robin, the amazing boy wonder, spent his night, trying to come up with the perfect plan to get Cyborg to confess what Beastboy had told him.

It had to be perfect; he could not risk making a mistake. Even one little mistake would ruin it all. If he were to mess it up, Cyborg would be ready next time he was to try. So for the sake of his plan, no flaws should be made.

The plan was simple really. He called it "Plan A: Torture Device". How he would torture him into telling him was the hard part. How do you, a human with no special ability, torture a guy who could blow you up with his arm?

Robin rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm… I could if I was to be sneaky enough, shut down his circuits just long enough to bond his arms to where he can't use his sonic blaster…but the question is how do I shut him down without damaging him?" He scribbled some words and doodles on a paper.

An idea came to him when there was a knock on the door. Robin sighed and asked, "Who is it?"

"Robin?" came Starfire's voice from outside the door, "May I come in?"

"Sure…"

She entered, "Robin, I am worried about your welfare; I haven't seen you since we returned. Are you not hungry? It is nearly ten and you have yet to eat…"

"I'm good, Star… No need to worry. I will eat in a little bit." Robin told her.

"Are you sure?" she said uncertain.

"I'm fine, really!" Robin assured.

"If you say so… Good night Robin." Starfire said turning to leave to her own room.

"Bye, Star…" he said as she shut his door. He sighed turning back to what he had been working on.

"I've got it!" Robin exclaimed quietly. He scribbled a bunch of words on the paper, stopping to erase a mistake every now and then. He put down the pencil finished writing and picked up what he had written to examine it.

**_Plan A: Torture Device_**

_Ways to get Cyborg to blab:_

_1)Sneak up on him and shut down his circuits_

_2)While still shut down, bond his hands that way he won't blast you_

_3)Start off with something small; like the game station and gradually make your way up._

_4)Don't use the T-Car until run out of other options and he stills refuses to tell._

_5)Threatening to destroy "his baby" will be sure to get him to crack._

_Plan by Robin_

* * *

**Author's Note to Readers: **

**Please review.**

**And tell me what you think?**

**Do you expect something like this to happen?**

**Did it fit your expectations?**


	16. Chapter 16: A Crushed Game Station

**Teen Titans: one rainy day chapter 16 DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

**The next day (with Robin)**

_WAHRAHBRAAH! _Robin's alarm went off; he had set it to four in the morning because if he wanted his plan to go off without of hitch, he would have to prepare everything before anyone awoke. He lazily reached for the snooze button, and pressed it. After five sections of going back under the covers, he shot up remembering his plan.

Without making the bed, he left the room in a black outfit and shoes that were sure to now squeak. He carefully made his way pass Starfire's room as to not awake her and have to explain his motives.

He stopped in his tracks. To get to where he had to go, he had to cross Beastboy's hall. He reached into a pocket on the pant and pulled out a clip used to hang clothes out to dry; he pinched it to his nose and took a good long deep breath before continuing.

Destination reached! At last he arrived at Cyborg's room. He removed the clip from his nose and placed it back inside his pocket. He then entered the override code and entered the room.

Cyborg was on his metal bed, still charging. This was the perfect time to do the plan. Since he is asleep, he won't have to shut him down on his own. Without a sound, he slowly made his way to Cyborg. The only sound in the room was Robin's fast beating heart and Cyborg's occasional snores.

When he reached Cyborg, he carefully lifted him up and placed him in the chair that he had saved from their encounter with Mad Mod. With a click of a button, Cyborg's wrists had the bonds holding them down.

It was only a matter of minutes when Cyborg awoke. At first he had a confused expression on his face, then a panicked one, and last frustrated expression.

He knew he had to be in his room, unless whoever had him like this put up a hologram to bamboozle him into thinking that. And wasn't this the exact same chair that the crazy old man had used against him? So many questions were going through his mind. His thoughts ended as he heard a voice speak.

"Hello, Cyborg" Robin said appearing out of the shadows of the room.

At first Cyborg breathe a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god." He whispered.

Robin smirked, "I wouldn't say that just yet…"

Cyborg's eyes widen, "You…you mean you are behind this?"

In a tone Cyborg had never heard Robin speak, Robin said "No stinking duh!"

"Why?" questioned Cyborg.

"I said I would get you to tell me what Beastboy told you one way or another."

"Whatever you do I won't tell you anything!" Cyborg screamed, quite loudly too.

'_Good thing these walls in this room are sound proof_' Robin thought. "I think you will…" He said walking closer with his hands behind his back. He brought his hands to the front; in his hands was the game station.

Cyborg puzzlingly looked at the game station Robin held. "Rob… what are you doing with that?"

Robin placed the game station on the nearby table and then out of no where pulled out a hammer. Cyborg's eyes widen even more if that is even possible. "What are you doing with that!?" Cyborg cried.

Robin held the hammer two inches above the game station, "We're going to play this little game, I like to call… Torture 'til you confess." Robin started, "Either you give in now or the game station goes nighty night."

Cyborg squirmed around trying to loosen his bonds, "No! No, not the game station!" he cried once he gave up on trying to break free to save the game station.

"Tell me!" demanded Robin.

"NEVER!" yelled Cyborg.

"Alright then…" Robin raised the hammer and then brought it back down at lightning speed slamming it with the game station over and over again until all that was left of it were a million pieces.

"No!" wept Cyborg, "Why!? The game station was innocent! What did it ever do to you!?"

"So what's it going to be? Tell me now and be free of the torture or watch as another thing that you value is crushed?"

"No…no…no…won't give in…must not give in…" Cyborg chanted shaking his head.

**Author's note: hey readers that is only the first part of his plan in progress. Tell me what should Robin use to try and get Cyborg to confess? Anything but the T-Car… that is for last.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Comics go poof

**Teen Titans: One rainy day Chapter 17**

**The plan part 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Now that the first part of the plan was through it was time to move on to the next part. Robin grinned mischievously as he carried a box clearly marked '_Don't touch! Cyborg's one of a kind comics_'. "Yes, this was sure to get him to spill or if not just get him ready to crack. I hope I don't feel guilt afterwards…" Robin had been talking to himself as he was walking back to Cyborg's room.

He entered the room, Cyborg had not moved since the last time Robin had been there. Robin threw the box on the table where the game station had once been. "I'll be right back," Robin said to Cyborg as he left, "Don't try anything fishy!" Robin chuckled to himself, "Like he could get out of those bonds… I fixed it too good." He made a right turn and entered the shed. Pulling the secret lever, the tools shelve moved to the side opening a secret passage. He entered and grabbed what he would need for this part of the plan.

"Hmm….they all looks so good…." Robin said as he looked at the millions of dangerous tools, "But this is the toy that I will need to complete my plan…" he pulled out the Flame Thrower. "We will see if Cyborg gives in…" He walked out and closed the secret passage. No one but him knew about it.

Robin entered Cyborg's room for the third time today. Cyborg's eye grew wide when he saw the Flame Thrower. He glanced at his comics, then the Flame Thrower, then Robin and back. "What are you planning on doing with that?" Cyborg asked in a squeaky voice.

Robin smirks a diabolic grin said, "Oh you'll see…you'll see."

"Robin… you are starting to scare the hell out of me…." Cyborg said.

"Oh I am really?" Robin said, "Well want me to stop?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Then tell me what Beastboy said!" Robin yelled.

"I won't break my promise!" Cyborg said, "Robin, Please… this isn't worth it!"

Robin sighed, "You made me do this…" Robin turned on the Flame Thrower.

"What ever you are thinking… Don't do it…." Cyborg cried out desperate.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No…"

"Then…" he said burning up the comics with the Flame Thrower until all that was left was black ashes.

In despair, Cyborg cried out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the comics!"

Robin said more to himself, "What next to use…."

* * *

**During all this**

"Raven, have you seen Robin?" Starfire asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

Raven looked up and shook her head, "I haven't seen him. Have you seen Cyborg?"

"No… I have not seen him…" Starfire shook her head, "Where do you think they have gone?"

"Beats me." shrugged Raven.

"Where is Beastboy?" Starfire asked realizing that he too was not here.

"Oh him… he decided to stay at a friend's while Robin cools off."

"Cools off? Why would Robin need to cool off?"

"It is an expression. It means Beastboy made Robin mad and now he's afraid to approach him." explained Raven.

"Oh…." Starfire said nodding, "You think Cyborg and Robin are doing the 'hanging out'?"

"Yeah, whatever… pass the sugar." Raven said.

"Here you go…" Starfire said as she handed Raven the jar of sugar.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Readers tell me….**

**What did you think?**

**Did it come close to your expectations? **

**Review and make me happy!**

**Thank you very much.**

**Have a wonderful day.**

**What should Robin do next?**


	18. Chapter 18: the tofu torture

**Teen Titans: one rainy day chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. Please review.**

* * *

Robin was sure that this next idea was going to make Cyborg tattle on Beastboy. Yes, force him to eat Tofu until he broke down. This was going to be one fun thing to witness.

He entered the room of Cyborg. Cyborg was still bonded to the chair. He placed the package that he had been carrying down on the table.

"What are you going to destroy next, man?" Cyborg asked weakly.

"Nothing." said Robin.

"Then what's with the box?"

"Oh just some tofu for you." answered Robin with a smirk.

"Oh…" Cyborg started, "What!?"

"Yes… you see… since destroying your stuff didn't seem to work, I am going to force the fake meat down your throat." He grabbed a piece of moldy old tofu and slowly brought it to Cyborg's face.

"No…. you wouldn't dare!" screamed Cyborg refusing to take in the tofu.

"Just tell me Cyborg and all this could be over…"

"NEVER!" yelled Cyborg.

Robin sighed. Cyborg could be so stubborn.

Robin got a look of mischievous on his face. Cyborg studied Robin's face; he then accused "I know that face! You are planning something."

"What face?" asked Robin playing dumb.

"That face when you get an idea!"

"Oh you mean this one?" he asked making a face.

"Yeah that one." nodded Cyborg.

"Want to guess the next thing that I'll destroy?"

Not sure of what to say, he said timidly, "Sure…"

"The T-Car…."

"Oh okay…." after a few minutes it finally settle in, "You're going to what!? You better not touch my baby!" he yelled.

"Just tell me what Beastboy told you!" yelled Robin grabbing Cyborg by the collar that suddenly appeared. "Why can't you tell me what he said? Like Beastboy matters more to you than your stuff…"

Cyborg gasps, "That is so not true…"

Robin rolled his eyes. "So if Beastboy and the T-Car were going to be crushed and you could only save one, which one would you rescue?"

Looking sheepishly, Cyborg muttered "The T-Car."

"What was that?" Robin said even though he obviously heard him.

"I said the T-Car!" he roared.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I am sorry if it is a little short but it is 1:30 AM and my head is hurting from lack of sleep. Good night people...**

**Readers what did you think?**

**Please review.**

**You think the destroying of the T-Car should be in the next chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19: For the TCar's sake

**Teen Titans: One Rainy Day **

**Chapter 19**

**FOR THE T-CAR's SAKE **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Readers: Please review. And make me happy.**

* * *

The last part of the plan was sure going to make Cyborg crack. There is no way he would just sit there watching his baby be demolished. He had even admitted it himself. When he said that he would save the T-Car before Beastboy, Robin knew that this was the way to go.

"We are almost there" Robin told Cyborg. Robin was carrying Cyborg who was still bonded to the chair to the garage.

Crying Cyborg said, "Please don't do this…"

"Tell me then."

"NO!" he screamed.

They entered the garage. Robin placed the chair with Cyborg to where he could see the T-car perfectly. Robin's hand searched for a light switched. Finding a light switch, he flicks it on. He walked over to the T-car with a hammer. On his face is one of a trouble maker, He is grinning madly, he is having way more fun than he should have.

Cyborg is breathing heavy, his eyes are red from crying over the loss of his game station and comics. Luckily for him, he didn't swallow that tofu. What he would do for that grass stain. The voice of Robin startled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to tell? Or am I going to have to force it out?" Robin asked.

Cyborg refused to talk.

"Hey! Answer me when I ask you a question" Robin yelled.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Not telling you!"

"Not even for the sake of your T-Car."

Cyborg looked ready to crack at any minute. Sweat was dripping down from his forehead. And he was wondering where the heck his other friends were.

"Do not break down. I am stronger than this…" he whispered to himself.

"You really think telling yourself that is going to help?"

"It's worth the try…" he said, "Do not look, do not look…"

Robin forced him to look at the T-car by bring his face up, "Are you going to tell me what Beastboy told you?"

"No…." he said.

Robin with the hammer brought it towards the T-Car.

"Wait!" Cyborg called right before the hammer hit the car, "I'll tell you… Just leave my baby alone."

"Alright…I'm listening…"

Cyborg told him, "He told me that you had fumed up when he called you down for breakfast."

Robin's face went blank, "That's what you couldn't tell me!"

"Yeah!" said Cyborg.

Even though Cyborg has confessed, Robin still felt like destroying the T-Car. Cyborg saw this, too. His eyes grew wide as he saw him going to ram the hammer with the T-Car.

"Hey…. what are you doing!?" screamed Cyborg, "I told you already." Cyborg struggled madly with his bonds trying to loosen them. Cyborg realized that the garage wasn't sound proof. "HELP!" he screamed.

Robin turned to Cyborg with a crazed face, "Don't go calling for help!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and continued to call for help.

_SLAM! POW! KABLAM! _Robin hit the T-car three times hard.

"!" screamed Cyborg, He wept silently. "My baby….my beautiful baby…."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	20. Chapter 20: Found Cyborg

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 20**

**Found Cyborg**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Beastboy just returned from his friend's house. He silently walked, not wanting Robin to know he returned just incase he still was fumed up about the other day. Beastboy spotted Raven reading a book alone in the common room.

"Hey! Is the coast clear?" Beastboy whispered softly not wanting to alert the others.

Raven looked up from her book, "Oh… you're back."

"Thank you for the warm welcome…" Beastboy said sarcastically.

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Haven't seen Robin or Cyborg all day…"

"You haven't?" asked Beastboy.

"Nope." she said getting back to the book.

Beastboy searched for the game station, not finding it, he turned to Raven. "Raven…."

"WHAT!?" she screamed, annoyed for another interruption when she was just getting to the good part.

"Not that I think you did anything to it but where is the game station?" he asked.

"You mean it's not there?"

Beastboy shook his head, "No it's not…"

Raven shrugged.

* * *

Suddenly, Starfire came charging in the room. She looked alarmed.

"Friends!" she exclaimed, "I have found Cyborg…."

Raven interrupted, "You did? Where was he?"

"In the garage…." she started but was interrupted by Raven.

"Yeah… that figures…was he working on the T-Car?"

Starfire shook her head, "No… he was bonded to this chair…crying… saying things like 'my baby'"

"Really?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes."

Beastboy burst out laughing, "Ha! Cyborg cried… Oh wait 'til I tell Robin…"

"That is the thing friends…Cyborg says Robin did this to him…"

"That can't be right…" said Beastboy.

"Eh… who knows… probably went after him since he could get what he wanted out of you Beastboy." said Starfire.

"So… what else did he tell you, Star?" ask a curious Beastboy.

"Well that before hand Robin destroyed his Comics… tried to make him eat the tofu…destroyed his car....Now what am I forgetting…" said Starfire, "Oh, yes... he destroyed the game station."

By the time Starfire finished, Beastboy eyes were wide in shock, anger, and sorrow for the lost of his game station. _Guess Robin took that one out knowing it would get to Beastboy too, huh?_

"Star…Repeat the last thing you said…." Beastboy said hoping that he didn't hear what he just heard and that his ears were deceiving him.

"He destroyed the game station." she repeated.

"Why!?" cried Beastboy now that it had sunk in, "What did that game station ever do to him?"

"Nothing." supplied Raven, "Simple trick in the book… if the person won't talk, make them talk by using what they are closest to."

"_Hello!?" came Cyborg's voice from the garage where he was still bonded to the chair, "Anyone going to let out of this chair? Help?! Anyone?" he screamed._

"Did anyone hear anything?" asked Starfire.

"I sure did and the person who I hear is feeling hopeless…" Raven said.

"Uh…Star?" called Beastboy.

"Yes?" she said.

"By any chance did you remove those bonds Cyborg was in?" he asked.

Her eyes grew huge and then she said meekly, "I did not…"

Raven got up from where she sat, "Well I am going to go help him… I can't read with his yelling and strong emotions." she said as she strides to the garage.

* * *

Raven opens the door to the garage and goes in. The lights are still on. She can see Cyborg; he seems to be shaking severely with each sob he lets out. As she gets closer to him, she can make out some words that he is saying. She feels bad for him. She knew just how much the T-Car meant to him. She stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on one of his metal shoulders. Startled he jumped and turned his head to see Raven. Raven offered a warm smile to placate the upset Cyborg.

"It's okay Cyborg…" she soothed him, "There will be more game stations and the comics weren't that much of importance. And you can try to rebuild the T-Car."

Cyborg's sobs subdued. "Thank you, Raven…" he thanked.

"For what?" she asked shocked by his thanks.

"For everything…." he said.

Still shocked by what he said, Raven stuttered, "Your…welcome…"

Cyborg smiled charmingly at her, "You're really something… you know that?"

Blushing, Raven raised her hood and put it on, "Yeah so let's get these bonds off…."

* * *

**Author's note to all my fans (readers):**

**If you want to make me happy…review.**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Were you expecting anything like this?**

**(Ay… when I write stories… the hard part is ending them. LOL. Anyone of you ever had that problem?)**

**Did it fit your expectations?**

**Oh and this is a question I got: Can you see me in the future as a writer?**

**And… Thank you for reading my story (or stories for those reading more than one of my stories) And if you review… thank you.**

**Have a great day.**


	21. Chapter 21: A fight with gatorgrouch

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans (I'm sorry it's short…but I am running out of the ideas…please don't hurt me!)**

The titans were doing their own thing. Cyborg was fixing the T-Car which thanks to Robin had broken. Raven was reading a book of s

* * *

pells. Starfire was playing with silky. And Beastboy was grumbling because he was bored and there was no game station. Robin sat at the table, looking over reports.

Suddenly the alarm sounded. Robin said the amazing words, "Titans, go!"

And they ran off to fight whoever was dumb enough to attack the city. Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire flew in the sky while Robin rode his R-Cycle and Cyborg used the _fixed _T-Car.

To their surprise, it was the same villain that they had faced several days ago. Robin took out his staff and opened it, ready for any attack. Raven eyes were black and her hands had the black magic around. Cyborg had his sonic blaster ready. Beastboy morphed into lion. Starfire's eyes were glowing green and her hands had the green around.

"Titans, go!" At the sound of Robin's signal they all charged at the monster.

"I don't know whatever you but you're going down" Robin screamed at the monster while hitting it on the side with his staff. The monster grabbed the staff and broke it in half. He went to grab Robin but Starfire started hitting it with her star bolts, "Leave my friends alone!" she shouted.

The monster tried to swat Starfire but she was too quick.

Robin threw a boomerang that when it hit it trapped it in a net. The monster fell to the floor having lost its balance.

He walked over to the monster. He noticed that on its scale, it had the letter 'S'.

"Slade!" he growled.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review**

**Tell me what you think.**

**And if you want to help me, tell me what do you think should happen next? (I'm a little stuck)**


	22. Chapter 22: What's he planning?

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 22**

**What's he planning?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"What's he planning!?" Robin asked the villain who called himself 'Gatorgrouch'.

The villain refused to speak.

Robin threw his boomerang at him, "I asked what he is planning."

Gatorgrouch trembled in fear, "Domination of man kind."

"Why are you working for him?"

"I am his creation…"

Robin repeated, "Creation?"

"Creation; he made me in a lab. I follow his orders."

Robin left the interrogation room knowing there were no more questions to ask.

Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire stood in front of the door, "Well?" they asked.

"He spoke." said Robin.

"What did he say?" asked Cyborg.

"Slade's plan is Domination of Man kind." Robin informed, "And he is Slade's creation."

"His… creation?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes. Says that Slade created him in a Lab." informed Robin.

"Did he say what Lab?" asked Cyborg, "Because that 'S' could very well stand for where it was created."

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"Before my accident, my father and I tried to make a gator person but the experiment didn't work right. We thought we had trapped him good but Slade must have stolen him." Cyborg explained.

"What lab was that?" asked Robin.

"Stars Lab." answered Cyborg.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What you think?**

**(I know it is short but I think that was a good spot to end the chapter.)**

**Please review.**

**And no flames.**


	23. Chapter 23: how to tame the beast

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 23**

**How to tame the beast**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

* * *

"How did you bring it down last time?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"If I remember correctly we used a tranquilizer and then put his in a steel chamber." Cyborg said.

"Where are we going to find one of those?" asked Robin.

"Well…" Cyborg said.

"What?"

"Well my father could help but we haven't spoken in a long time…" Cyborg said.

"We have to do what ever we can to stop Slade." Robin said, "Even if it means reuniting family."

"Robin?" Starfire said coming in the door.

"Yeah, Star?" he asked.

"Have you found anything new on this Gatorgrouch?"

"Yeah…. Cyborg knows how to take it down." he says.

"Glorious!" she says clapping her hands.

"Yeah but he needs to contact his father, first." he says.

"Oh…"

………………………….

* * *

Silas was in the lab when his phone rung. He answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Father." said Cyborg.

"Victor? Son?" said Silas.

"Yeah dad but I go by Cyborg now." he said.

"You'll always be Victor in my eyes."

"Look dad, the reason I called is" he began, "Remember that experiment gone wrong: Gator person?"

"Yeah…. what about it?" he asked.

"It's on the loose."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes I know." said Cyborg, "I was hoping I could borrow some tranquillizers from you. And then use your steel chamber to conceal it in."

"Sure. Use anything you need."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, son." he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too dad."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What do you think?**


	24. Chapter 24: Caught it

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 24**

**Caught it**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

The titans were all sitting on the couch watching an old comedy when the door rung.

"I'll get it!" said Beastboy getting up to go answer the door but sat down as he saw Cyborg already opening the door.

Curious he asked Cyborg who was at the door when he came back.

"Oh. It was just mail." he said placing the box on the table.

"What's in it?" asked Beastboy.

"It is from my father… it must be the tranquillizers we need." he said opening the box.

Raven looked up from the book she was reading, "Who will be using that?"

"I was figuring that Cyborg could use it since he's used one before." Robin said.

"Dude… I wanted to use it!" said Beastboy.

"With your aim- we would loose ammo before the day was over." Raven said monotonously.

Offended, he huffed, "Hey!"

Raven ignores him and goes back to her book.

"Well are we going to search for this monster?" asked Beastboy, once again happy.

"Sure why not?" said Robin.

"I believe we should wait for the beast to come around." Starfire said, and then changed her mind as she got looks from Beastboy and Cyborg, "But right now would be fine too."

"Alright!" exclaimed Beastboy, "Let's get a move on!"

Robin took his R-cycle. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire rode in the T-car; so they wouldn't use their strength in trying to find the monster.

"Robin to Titans…I think I see our target." called Robin in his communicator.

"Starfire here… we are now stopping the T-car. We think it is best to continue by feet." called Starfire from her communicator.

"Great plan. Robin out…"

Robin put his motorcycle to a stop, he turned to see the T-car parked right behind him. He pulled off the helmet and placed it on the R-cycle and stood up. The others exited the T-car.

"Don't make any sudden noises…" commanded Robin.

"AHHHH…"Starfire was about to sneeze but Raven covered her nose.

Raven made a face of disgust and wiped the buggers off her hand, "Yuck!" she whispered softly.

"Sorry" Starfire said.

"Cyborg get ready" instructed Robin.

Cyborg then said, "On it!" and then pressed the trigger. _BLAM! _

The creature turned around but was too late and was hit with the shot.

It fell to the floor, asleep, for now.

"Beastboy turn into something that can carry that thing!" order Robin.

"Okay, dude" said Beastboy morphing into a gorilla.

In gorilla form, he grabbed the Gatorgrouch.

"Robin where do we put this Gatorgrouch now that we have caught him?" asked Starfire.

"Uh…I don't know Star." Robin said, "We need to contain him in a steel area"

"We do not have one of those, Robin." Starfire said.

"I know."

"Then what will we do?"

"We bring him back to Stars lab." Robin said.

* * *

**/n: what you think?**


	25. Chapter 25: Getting ready

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 25**

**Getting ready**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"Okay Beastboy." said Cyborg giving orders to Beastboy, "Now I want you to use this steel band to tie his hands together at his back." He handed him the steel band.

"Aye, Aye Captain." Beastboy said saluting then grasping the steel band.

"Just do your job, Beastboy." sighed Cyborg.

Beastboy wrapped the steel band around Gatorgrouch's wrists tying them together behind his back. "Done" he said.

"Okay. Now I want you to tie up his tail with this steel rope." commanded Cyborg. Beastboy nodded and went for the tail. Cyborg tried to warn Beastboy, "Be careful of the needles-"

"AY!" exclaimed Beastboy. He put his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it.

"-on the tail" finished Cyborg.

"OW, OW, OW…" complained Beastboy.

Cyborg sighed, "Let me see it."

Beastboy showed him his thumb.

"It's just a cut. Raven could heal it." said Cyborg, "Hey Raven!"

Raven looked behind her, "What?"

"Could you heal Beastboy's thumb?"

"Yeah… why?" she asked.

"He hurt it with a needle from Gatorgrouch's tail…"

"Oh…" she said and walked over to Beastboy. She stretched out her hands. Her hands glow a black as she healed him. "There…"

"Much better" said Beastboy, sighing in content.

"Now this time avoid the needles and tie the tail up."

Nodding, Beastboy avoided the needles and tied the tail tightly.

"Good job." commented Cyborg. He wrapped a cloth around the eyes of the Gatorgrouch.

"Now morphed into a gorilla and put him in the trunk." said Cyborg.

Beastboy morphed into a gorilla once again, and picked up Gatorgrouch. He placed him in the trunk.

He morphed back into a human.

"Let's get a moving…" Cyborg said.

Beastboy nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**NO FLAMERS. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT READ. I ADD THIS CAUSE ONE STICKING PERSON SAID MY CHAPTERS ARE CRAP AND THAT I WAS RETARDED. JUST A NOTE TO ALL READERS DONT FLAME SOMEONE WHEN THEY DEDICATE TIME TO WRITING. **

**Please review.**

**What did you think?**

**Is it any good?**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO FLAME YOU HAVE BEEN WARN THAT THE RESPONSE YOU GET FROM ME WILL BE ANYTHING BUT FRIENDLY. IF YOU INSULT ME, I WILL GET VERY VERY MEAN! I DON'T TAKE FAMES LIGHTLY. **

**To my fans: **

**You don't think my chapters are crap right?**


	26. Chapter 26: here we are

Teen Titans: One rainy day

**Chapter 26**

**Here we are**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

"Here we are!" said Cyborg pulling up in the parking lab.

"Cool!" said Beastboy.

"Let's just get this over with so I can do my meditation…" Raven said.

"And I must be home on time to see the program of the flies of butter" said Starfire.

"Butterflies, star." corrected Robin.

"Oh, then the Butterflies." she said.

"You could always rent it, Star." suggested Cyborg.

"Only if I must…" she said.

Cyborg opened his door. In his hand was another dose of tranquilizer. "Just let me give the monster this one to assure he doesn't wake up while grass stain is holding him." he told them.

"He better not wake up…if it does, I'm blaming you." Beastboy told Cyborg.

Cyborg injected the monster with the tranquilizer. "That should keep him asleep for another seven hours."

Everyone nodded and climbed out of the T-Car; well Robin got off his R-Cycle.

Beastboy morphed into a gorilla and collected Gatorgrouch in his arms. "Lead the way, Cyborg" he said.

Cyborg nodded and walked into a building.

* * *

"Cool!" Beastboy exclaimed amazed by the different experiments. He went to touch one but Cyborg slapped his hand away, "Don't touch anything."

"I was just going to feel it!" Beastboy said.

"Don't touch anything!" he repeated.

"Gees!" he said, "Fine I won't touch anything!"

"Good." he said and walked off again with the others behind him.

Cyborg walked into a lab room. His father was there reading a book of some sort. When Cyborg opened the door, he looked up.

"Greetings titans!" he said standing up, "Silas Stone, Victor's father."

Confused they all asked, "Victor?"

Cyborg whispered over to them, "My birth name."

They all said "Oh…."

"I see you brought the Gator person project." he said glancing at Gatorgrouch.

"Where do I put him?" asked Beastboy.

"Follow me and I'll show you." he told Beastboy.

Beastboy nodded following Silas to a steel room.

"Place him in there" he said pointing to the steel room.

Beastboy nodded and placed Gatorgrouch in there.

Beastboy asked, "Now what?"

"I am going to do some tests on it and see if I can make it good or fix It." he said.

"And if it all fails?"

"I will destroy it."

"Right…"

"You can go back to your friends." Silas dismissed Beastboy.

"Right…" Beastboy said walking back to the team.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review**

**What did you think?**

**Was it any good?**

**No flames, please.**

**Future chapter may or may not be involving testing done to Gatorgrouch.**


	27. Chapter 27: The lab tests

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 27**

**The lab tests**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans but I own the characters: Hannah, Dr. Goodman, and Dr. Lucky and the Blood tests lab in this chapter.**

* * *

**In Stars Lab:**

Silas removed some blood from Gatorgrouch with a long skinny needle. He was going to run a couple of tests to see if there was a way to change him. In his hand he had a clipboard and a pencil around his ear. He was writing his observations.

He dropped a droplet of a white chemical on Gatorgrouch and watched as he went from green to blue to green again.

"That was strange." Silas said writing down notes, "I wonder what that did…"

He put down his clipboard and picked up the shot to draw blood. He injected the needle in the Gatorgrouch's arm, orange blood came out. He removed the needle and placed the blood on the table after he labeled the tube 'Gatorgrouch blood 2nd'. He then injected a shot to make him sleepy. He left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

He called the blood testing lab.

"Blood testing lab, how can I help you?" asked the female secretary.

"Hello, Hannah. It's Dr. Stone. I have some blood that I will like tested." he said.

"Of course Dr. Stone." she said, "When will you need the results?"

"As soon as possible." he said.

"Alright." she said, "Would you like me to send someone over there to pick up the blood or will you be capable of bringing it over here yourself?"

"No, no… It is fine. I can bring it myself." he said nicely.

"Okay. See you later, Dr. Stone." she said.

"Good bye Hannah."

"Bye…"

* * *

Silas gathered the tubes that had Gatorgrouch's blood. He skimmed the room for anything that he may be able to put them in. He eyes landed on a small box. He placed the tubes in carefully making sure they would not touch nor be able to tip. He walked out of the room to the outside.

Juggling the box with one arm, he opened his car. He leaned in through the front door and placed the box on the passenger seat. He fastened the seat belt around the box to make sure it would not rattle while he drove around on the bumpy streets of Jump City. He then entered the car himself and sat down. He fastened his own seatbelt. He placed the key in and turned the car on. He turned the radio station to the country music. And then he drove off.

* * *

He arrived at the Blood testing lab shortly afterwards. He parked in the reserved spot that said: _Reserved for Stars lab scientist ONLY. _He grabbed the box after removing the seatbelt and then he removed his own seatbelt. He removed and keys and exited the car. He walked to the Blood testing lab doors. When he reached the door, he typed in the code. The door automatically opened. He stepped in.

"Good day, Dr. Stone." greeted another scientist as he walked down the hall.

Stopping, he turned to the scientist, "Oh hello, Dr. Goodman."

"What's in the box?" asked Dr. Goodman.

"Oh, just some blood from my experiment that I brought here to get tested is all." he said, "Well it was nice speaking with you. Good bye." He said and started to walk off.

"You, too, Dr. Stone, good bye." he said waving at his back and then going back to what ever he had been doing before Dr. Stone had arrived.

* * *

Silas entered the office. Hannah the secretary had her feet hanging on the desk with her red heels dangling on them, in her hands was a book titled 'The cooking book for dummies', her head was engrossed in the book that she didn't even noticed when Silas placed the box on the desk.

When Silas cleared his throat, Hannah put down her book after marking her page becoming aware that she was no longer alone. She looked up and smiled. She removed her feet from the desk and sat up straight.

"Hello, Dr. Stone!" she greeted offering her hand to him.

He grasped her hand in his and shook it softly, "Hello, Hannah." he let go of her hand.

"Is this the blood you need tested?" she asked indicating to the box on the desk.

"Apparently" he said smiling.

She smiled back at him, "Yes of course it is."

"When may the results be in?" he asked.

Thinking, she rubbed her chin in thought, "The most time that it may take is three weeks and the least time may be about a week but you never know; you know with all these problems in the world of science and such."

Chuckling, he said "Yup."

"Alright, I'll have Dr. Lucky look at the blood." she said.

"Okay. Thank you. Good bye, Hannah." he said getting ready to leave.

"Good bye Dr. Stone." she said, "We will give you a call when the results are in."

"Alright, thank you." he said from the door, he then left.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well how was that?**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review; No flames.**

**Did it fit to your expectations?**

**Was it any good?**


	28. Chapter 28: Back at titans tower

**Teen Titans: One Rainy Day**

**Chapter 28**

**Back at titans tower**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. this one is more with the titans than the villain so no flames if you think I'm off track but I think I should wait a little 'til the results are in.**

* * *

**With the teen titans now….**

"So Beastboy?" said Cyborg, "What did he say he was going to do with Gatorgrouch?"

"Oh… just run tests on him." said Beastboy shrugging.

"Alright…so want to play the game station."

"Yeah, dude!"

They went to play the game station.

* * *

Beastboy and Cyborg sat on one section of the couch playing 'Mega-monkeys' and Raven sat on the far corner of the couch reading her book.

"You can't pass me!" Cyborg said.

Beastboy exclaimed, "We'll see about that!"

"Eat dust, grass stain!"

"Dude, you pass me!" exclaimed Beastboy, he stood and bared his teeth "You cheated!"

"I did not."

"Did, too!" said Beastboy.

"Did not"

"Did too"

Suddenly Raven screamed, "Will you two just shut up!"

They quieted and sat down.

* * *

Starfire was on the roof watching the sunset.

"Can I join you?" she heard Robin say.

She turned her head and smiled at him, and nodded.

He smiled back and sat down on the empty space.

"So what you think about?" he asked her.

"Nothing…I was just enjoying the beautiful sunset." she said, "Isn't it beautiful."

"Yea you are…." he said looking at her.

She looked at him, "Thank you."

"Star…." he said his head nearing hers.

"Robin…." she said her head nearing his.

Their lips met in a small but passionate kiss. They kissed for what seem like hours but were only a minute. They broke for the need of air. They stared into each other's eye; well she stared at his mask.

"Star, I…"

"Yes?"

"I love you." he said.

"I…" she said, "Love you too."

They kissed once again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well readers what did you think?**

**Was it any good?**

**Please review.**

**Did you like what I did in this chapter?**


	29. Chapter 29: Results in

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 29**

**Results in**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans but I own Dr. Lucky, Hannah, Glenda Benny.**

* * *

The phone in Silas's office rang. Silas who was seated on the chair in the room, stood from where he sat and walked over to the phone to pick it up.

"Hello. Silas Stone from Stars lab talking." he said.

"Hello, Mr. Stone. It is I, Hannah. I am just calling to tell you that the results are in…" she said.

"Oh, good!" he said.

"Would you like to come and pick up the papers or would you rather have it brought to your lab?" she asked him.

"No, no it's fine. I'll be there once I finish eating breakfast." he said kindly.

"Alright, see you then." she said and then hung up.

Silas placed his phone back down. He grabbed a mug and filled it with the coffee he had been making before the call. He gave it a nice sniff; "I love the smell of coffee in the morning" he said and took one large sip. He sat down back on his chair and continued to drink his coffee.

Finished, he stood from the chair and placed the mug in the washing area. He grabbed his coat and put it on; being that it was some what cold outside. Whistling, he walked out into the parking lot and entered his car. He buckled up before turning on his engine. It took a couple of minutes for the car to turn on being that it was some what old. He turned the station to the old country music and drove off.

* * *

He parked in the parking lot, and climbed out. The sun over here was mildly warmer here. Feeling warmer, he removed his coat and placed it in the car. Shutting the car door softly, he activated the lock and the alarm of the car. He walked to the entrance of Blood testing lab. The automatic doors slid open as he stepped in front of them. He stepped inside, prepared to be greeted by his scientist friends.

"Hello, Dr. Stone" a fairly young woman greeted him.

He offered a small warm smile, "Hello, Miss. Benny."

She smiled back and shook her head, "Call me Glenda, Dr. Stone." she said.

"Alright, Glenda." he said, "You call me Silas then…"

"Oh, alright Dr…Silas." she said trying the name on her tongue.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Glenda." he said turning to leave.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

He turned back, "Yes?" he asked.

"If you do not mind may I offer you some gifts for your Stars lab?" she offered.

"No, no it's alright, really." he said.

"But I insist." she urged.

"I guess it would do no harm. Alright." he said.

"Splendid!" she exclaimed and walked into the equipment area to scoop some to give to Silas.

"Where would you like me to put them?" she asked.

"If you could just place them in a box or something and put it in a corner?" he suggested.

"Good idea." she said.

"Alright, I shall see you again later but I must go do what I came for."

"Yes, you go do that." she said.

Nodding, he walked off.

* * *

He reached the office where Hannah was. The room was some what empty. The only ones in there was Hannah, a man who Silas supposed was Dr. Lucky, and now himself. As he shut the door, Dr. Lucky glanced up. He walked to where Silas stood.

He offered his hand to Silas, "Good afternoon, Dr. Stone."

Placing his own hand in the one offered he shook it, "Yes. Good afternoon, Dr. Lucky." he said.

"If you'll just step into my office I'll hand you the papers." he said.

Nodding, he stepped into the friendly environment that was Dr. Lucky's office.

He looked around, "Nice office you have here" Silas said.

"Thank you." Dr. Lucky thanked. He picked up a file with papers in it. The file was labeled 'To: STARS LAB – DR. STONE.' Handing the papers to him, he said "Before you go, I'll like to speak to you about….well this…"

"Alright…." Silas said.

"Well I have noticed that this isn't any normal human blood…." he started.

"Right…" Silas said wondering where this was going.

"You know I found it strange that it had these molecules that if put in the wrong hands the world would be a danger."

Shaking his head, Silas said "That is why I am trying to minimum it's strength and power it has."

"Yes…" Dr. Lucky linked his two hands together and placed them down on his desk, "The first tube of blood we tested was somewhat more powerful than the second. Whatever you are doing, keep on doing It." he said dismissing Silas.

Nodding his head, he stood and said "Yes, sir."

Chuckling, Dr. Lucky said "Please don't call me sir… it makes me feel old."

"Oh, Sorry Dr. Lucky." said Silas.

"It is quite alright." he said smiling.

"Okay, well good bye." Silas said leaving.

"Bye…" he said.

* * *

Silas returned to where Glenda was. She seemed to have been waiting for him. She had the box in her hands,

"Here, you go." she said.

"Thank you, Glenda." he said.

"It is my pleasure. After all you are the one who trained me into becoming who I am today." She said.

He smiled, "You were a great student."

"And you were a great teacher." she said.

"Yes, well I see you some other time." he said getting ready to leave.

"Yes… some other time." she nodded.

"Good bye." he said before turning to leave.

Whispering, "Bye…."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**And tell me what it good?**

**Did it fit to your expectations?**

**No flames!!!**

**I'll like to thank all the people who have reviewed me so kindly. **


	30. Chapter 30: Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: One Rainy Day**

**Chapter 30**

**Attack**

* * *

The phone in the tower rang. The titans were all crowded on the couch watching some movie when it rung. Beastboy sighed, "Cyborg go get the phone!"

Cyborg stood and picked up the phone.

"Titans tower, Cyborg speaking." he said.

"Son…" said Silas.

"Dad?" asked Cyborg.

"I have found a way." he said.

Confused, he asked "A way?"

"To get Gatorgrouch weaken." he said.

"That's great!" Cyborg said. There was no reply, "Dad?" he called, "DAD!?"

He heard screaming on the other side, "No, NO get away from me!"

"DAD!" he screamed hearing his dad suffering.

Cyborg rushed into the common room. He was panting when he arrived.

Robin noticed this, "Cyborg, what's wrong?"

Out of breath, he said "My…dad….is…being….attacked!"

Starfire asked, "By whom?"

"I have a slight feeling that it is Gatorgrouch." said Cyborg.

"Titans, go!" Robin said and they all ran/flew out.

* * *

Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire all got into the T-car while Robin rode on his R-Cycle. Once they got to the front of the Stars lab, they jumped out of the car. They ran into the building.

There was broken glass everywhere. The experiment that Silas had been working on was broken and spilled on the floor now. A trail of blood led into another room.

"Dad!?" called Cyborg.

They heard a groan, "Oh…….."

"DAD!?" screamed Cyborg.

Robin put a hand on Cyborg's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll save him."

Cyborg had a few tears dropping from his human eye, "I won't lose another parent to an abomination!" Cyborg cried.

They stopped at a door that read: SILAS LAB. The door opened with a squeak. The steel cage where Gatorgrouch had been kept was dented, and Silas was lying on the floor. There was blood creeping down his mouth, with every breath he took, the more the pain became. It would be long before…

"DAD!" screamed Cyborg, running to his fallen dad.

Reaching out a hand, "Son…." Silas said coughing up blood.

"Dad…" wept Cyborg, "Dad…."

"Son….I….love…you." said Silas struggling to breathe.

"Dad…Don't leave me!" Cyborg cried.

Silas was shaking severely, "Always remember that I love you…"

"Raven!" called Cyborg, "Could you try to heal him?"

Raven shrugged, "I could try…" she said walking over to them. She knelt down, and placed her hands over the wound. Her hands glowed black around as she started to heal Silas. It took all the energy she had to heal him.

When she finished healing him, she passed out. Beastboy caught her, "Raven!?" he said worried.

"She's just out of energy, Beastboy" Robin assured, "She just needs to rest, surely healing Silas took a lot out of her."

Beastboy nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Silas eyes opened, "I'm alive?" he asked.

"Dad!" exclaimed Cyborg hugging him.

"Victor?" Silas said.

"Dad, don't ever do that to me again…" Cyborg said.

"How?" asked Silas.

Knowing what he meant, Cyborg answered, "Raven healed you, dad."

Silas hugged his son, "Gatorgrouch, he is out there somewhere!"

Hushing him, "Don't worry about that." he said, "All that matters is that you are alright…"

"But…he is out there now…" he said.

"Don't worry." Cyborg said, "The teen titans will catch him and bring him down."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**What do you think?**

**Did it fit to your expectations?**

**No flames.**

**Was it any good?**


	31. Chapter 31: Tracking the monster…

**Teen Titans: One Rainy Day**

**Chapter 31**

**Tracking the monster…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Cyborg sat at the computer, trying to locate Gatorgrouch. So far he was having no such luck. He banged his hand hard on the table, "He has to be here somewhere!" he exclaimed. Suddenly he felt a hand on his left shoulder; he looked up into purple eyes, Raven's eyes. "Relax, Cyborg. We will find him…" she said.

He breathed in, and then breathed out. "I'm trying." he said.

"Let me try…" she said.

"Knock your self out…" he said standing from the chair to let Raven on it.

She sat, and entered some code into the computer. Immediately, red dots started to flash on the screen.

Dumbstruck, he asked "How did you do that?"

She looked up and shrugged, "Your father gave me this code to help us track him."

"Oh…" he said.

She turned back to the computer, "From what I see here….Gatorgrouch is at the football field."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cyborg asked.

"The others to come." said Raven.

All of a sudden, Raven communicator rung.

She answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

It was Robin, "Robin to Raven…we need backup down here!"

"We will be on it…" Raven said

"Hurry… I don't think we can hold it any longer…" Robin said.

"Hold on…. we will be there soon!" she said.

"Robin out." he said.

"Well?" Cyborg asked.

"Trouble…" Raven said.

* * *

After Robin hung up his communicator, he ran back to help the others in taking down the current villain. Starfire was in the sky, throwing her star bolts at the unusual creature but it seemed that her star bolts were useless against it. Beastboy tried charging at it in different forms of animals, but it seemed that nothing worked. Robin threw an explosive-disk at the villain making it turn to Robin. It roared in anger but this didn't fright Robin.

"Starfire…" Robin said, and she knew what he wanted. She picked him up into the sky, and flew over the head of the villain. He had a boomerang out ready to hit it, when the monster swat Starfire, making her lose concentration.

"We can't take it any longer!" Beastboy said, "We're getting our butts kicked out here!"

"We have to keep fighting." Robin said.

"My star bolts are useless against it." Starfire said.

"My animal forms don't do anything to it." Beastboy said.

"We have to keep trying!" Robin said, "even if it kills us…"

"You guys starting without us!?" it was Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" exclaimed Starfire.

Raven was there, too. "Let's wrap this up…" Raven said, "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" the pole got a black color as Raven brought it up with her powers; she then slammed the pole around the monster. Cyborg jumped up and said "Taste my sonic blaster!" he said.

The hole that the sonic blaster did repaired its self.

"What the!?" he said before being hit, getting knocked down to the ground. He rubbed his head, "That's going to leave a mark…" He said getting up from the ground.

The monster broke out of the bonds that Raven had placed him in.

"What is that thing!?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm not sure but it's going down!" Robin said charging at it, throwing all he got.

The monster roared in pain and anger. It tried to fight back but it was blinded by the metal that Raven had just wrapped around its eyes.

"Cyborg…" Raven asked him.

Cyborg said, "Yeah?"

"Do you still have those tranquillizers?" she asked.

"Yeah… why?" he asked.

"Give them here." she said.

"Oh… okay." he said handing here one.

"What you going to do with that?" he asked her.

"If we can't take it down, we have to put it down." she answered.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What do you think?**

**Is it any good?**

**Review, please.**

**No flames.**


	32. Chapter 32:At the towerRelax for its

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans :(**

* * *

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**At the tower…Relax at the TV for its Movie Night**

* * *

The titans were tired after the defeat of the villain earlier today. They were so tired that Beastboy and Cyborg have not even had one fight of the tofu/meat. They all rode home in the T-car on autopilot because even Cyborg was sleepy.

Starfire yawned, "So…tired…" she said.

"We are almost there…" said Robin.

Starfire rubbed the sleep out her eyes and sat up, "What time is it?"

Robin looked at the clock on the car and then turned back to her, "Six…Why?" he asked.

"So it is not too late to have movie night?" she asked.

Robin smiled.

She smiled.

They turned their heads to a sound which turned out to be a snoring Beastboy, "MEEEWEEEETTTEEEEWEEE" snored Beastboy.

Starfire giggled a bit. Beastboy had drool dripping out of his mouth.

Raven was fast asleep with a book on top of her head, she had been reading before she fell asleep.

Cyborg was sleeping in the front, he was snoring softly.

Robin and Starfire were the only ones awake.

Robin turned back to Starfire, Starfire turned back to Robin.

"So…" he said.

She said, "So…"

Their head neared, closer, just a little bit closer when…. "We're here y'all!" said Cyborg's voice, making our two love birds pull apart, faces red.

"Finally!" said Beastboy.

Raven didn't say anything; she just got out of the car.

"Friends!" exclaimed Starfire, when everyone was looking at her she continued, "I was hoping we could still have the night of movies."

"I am tired… all I want to do is hit the hay…" said Beastboy.

"I need to charge up…" Cyborg said.

"Uh…I'm not the movies type." Raven said.

"I'll watch a movie with you, Star." Robin said.

Starfire smiled, "Thank you, Robin."

* * *

The others went up to their rooms leaving the two love birds alone once more.

"So what movie are we watching?" Robin asked taking a seat on the couch.

Starfire said, "I was hoping that you could pick."

"Alright." said Robin getting off the couch and walking towards the shelf where the movies were. He picked one, "How about 'the night of mummies'?" he asked her.

"The night of mommies?" she said.

"No, mummies." he said.

"What is it about?" she asked.

"Oh just about these mummies that wake up in the night and eat human brains."

"How gruesome." she said.

"Yeah, I know." he said plopping it in the VCR, and then reclaiming his seat on the couch.

* * *

_30 minutes later…._

The credits played on the screen. Starfire was scared, the movie had been terrifying. Robin went to get up but Starfire grabbed his arm pulling him back down. "What's wrong, Star?" he asked with concern.

"Robin… I am the scared…What if I have mares of the night?" she asked trembling with fright.

Rubbing her back unconsciously, he said "Don't worry, Star…It was just a movie…It's not real."

"Robin may I…sleep in your room tonight?" she asked.

"Um…uh..." he rubbed his neck, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Please, Robin. I'm scared."

Giving in, he said "Oh, alright."

"Oh thank you!" she said hugging him.

He smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**Was it any good?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Good day.**


	33. Chapter 33: The start in the morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: One Rainy Day**

**Chapter 33**

**The start in the morning**

* * *

The sun was shinning bright, reflecting the light in Robin's room. Everyone was still sleeping, the only one awake was Robin, who himself had just woken up. He turned his head to the sleeping figure by him. He smiled softly to himself remembering last night. His hand unconsciously tucked the loose strand of hair out of her beautiful face. The sleeping girl had a smile, too. The girl started to stir, Robin drew back his hand.

The girl awoke, "Robin?" she said.

He smiled, "Hey…did I wake you?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I like to get up to see the sun rises." she answered truthfully.

"Well the sun already rose." he said.

"Oh…" she said yawning. She sat up, "Have you eaten, yet?"

"No…." he said.

"Are you hungry?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"No…." he said and then his stomach growled, disagreeing with his answer.

She laughed lightly, "Robin…you are hungry…" she said.

"So I am…." he said shrugging.

Together, they walked to the kitchen. The others were already there. Cyborg sat eating his meat and eggs, and Beastboy was eating his tofu eggs and soy milk. Raven sat drinking her herbal tea.

As they entered, Cyborg looked up. He exclaimed, "Well look who finally woke up!"

"Good morning to you, too, Cyborg." Robin said.

"Good morning, Friends!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Morning…" said Raven sipping her tea.

"Hey, Star. Hey Robin." said Beastboy.

"What is for the break of the fast?" asked Starfire.

"You can have some tofu if you want." offered Beastboy.

"She doesn't want any of that. She wants _real _food!" Cyborg said.

"This is real food!"

Cyborg laughed, "On what planet?"

Beastboy groaned but choose not to answer.

"Here, Star. Have these meat and eggs." Cyborg said handing her a plate. And then at her look, gave her the bottle of mustard.

"Thank you friend, Cyborg." she said taking a seat.

Robin, who had not spoken since saying 'good morning', took a seat next to Starfire. In his hands was a plate of buttered toast and a mug of coffee.

Everyone, done eating, placed their dirty dishes in the sink. Raven got up and left to her room to meditate. Robin went to work out in the gym. Starfire went to go feed Silky. Cyborg and Beastboy went right to the TV but then remember the awful incident that happened to the game station.

"Hey Cyborg?" said Beastboy.

"Huh?" he asked.

"When are you going to buy a new game station?" he whined annoyingly.

"Soon…." said Cyborg.

"When?" asked Beastboy.

"Later…"

"When?" asked Beastboy.

"Tell you what…" said Cyborg, "Let's do it now."

Beastboy shrugged and stood and walked out the door with Cyborg.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Was it good?**

**Tell me the parts you found most funny.**


	34. Chapter 34: The News

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Monkey Ninja is not a real show.

* * *

**Teen Titans: One Rainy Day**

**Chapter 34**

**The News**

* * *

The five teenage heroes sat in their living room watching a marathon of their favorite show 'Monkey Ninja' when a news popped up on the screen.

"Breaking news!" a man said, "Jump city is being attacked by mutant animals…"

"Man! They always interrupt…" began Beastboy but was shushed by Robin, who was listening intently.

"Where are the teen titans when you need them?" was the man desperate cry.

Robin stood from the couch, and turned off the television. He turned to his team, "Trouble!"

They all nodded, and stood. Beastboy was grumbling the whole way to the scene of the crime.

* * *

"Trouble just has to come when I am watching _my _show!" complained Beastboy, "No they don't come when that boring show 'The little house on the prairie is on' but they have to come on when something good is on!"

"Shut up!" screamed Raven.

Beastboy didn't hear her or just plain out ignored her, kept complaining, "Why don't we let the cops do something for a change?"

Raven threw her book at Beastboy to shut him up. It hit on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" he yelped rubbing his head where the book had hit him. He slumped down in his seat and mumbling "Meany…"

* * *

Cyborg skid the T-Car to a stop as they arrived. The place was in ruins. Citizens were running and screaming as if their lives depended on it. The team quickly got out of the T-car. They paused. They knew there was one Gatorgrouch but now there was not one but five.

"Wow!" cried Beastboy.

"Was there not only one last time?" asked Starfire.

Cyborg nodded, still unable to speak as to the shock of finding triple the trouble.

"Beastboy you take that one," said Robin taking up his leader-mode, "Raven you can stop that one, and Starfire you stop that one over there, I will stop this one, and Cyborg…Cyborg!"

Coming out of his stupor, he said "Huh? I mean yeah?"

"You take on that one over there." commanded Robin.

Cyborg nodded.

* * *

They all charged at their different targets. It was five against five, seemed easy enough. Robin charged at one throwing exploding disks at it. It roared in pain but it did not quit that easily. Robin took out his Bo staff and started attacking it with it.

"Get ready to eat my sonic blast!" Cyborg yelled loudly, switching his right arm into a sonic blaster. He aimed his target and blasted it with all his might.

"ARGH!" the monster cried out in pain.

"Bo-yeah!" cried out Cyborg happily but then shut up as he saw it rise again.

It ran towards Cyborg, claws out ready to attack.

"Uh…oh!" whispered Cyborg seeing the attack coming.

The monster hit Cyborg sending him flying into the wall of the shopping-mart. Stars spun around Cyborg's head, he rubbed the back of his head. He stood, wobbling a bit. "Ouch…" said Cyborg.

* * *

Starfire was in the sky, throwing star bolt after star bolt at the green gator thing. It seemed that her star bolts were doing the opposite of what they were supposed to do. The Gatorgrouch copy was growing in size with every star bolt threw his way. Starfire who had been busy trying to fight him off had not noticed this yet. As she came face to face with the creature, she stopped shock. For one thing she was still flying in the sky, and he had been feet below but now was face to face with her.

"How did…" she began before she was hit by the Gatorgrouch copy, sending her falling to her doom on the ground which never came.

Robin saw her falling and ran to catch her screaming "Starfire" quite loudly. She landed softly in his arms.

She opened her eyes, "I am unharmed?" she asked.

He hugged her, just happy that she had not gone _splat_ on the ground and was still _here_ and with _him._

"Yes…" he said.

"Uh Robin?" asked Starfire awkwardly.

"Yeah?" he hummed.

"You may let me down, now." she said still being hold in his arms.

"Oh right, sorry…" he said embarrassed putting her back down on her feet.

* * *

Beastboy charged at his target as a Rhino. _UMP!_ When he looked up, he was surprised to see that the copy was still standing in perfect condition. He turned back into his human form, scratching his chin, he said "Weird…" all of a sudden he got an idea. A light bulb blinked above his head.

"Was I the only one who saw that?" asked Cyborg.

The others all shook their heads indicating that they too saw that.

"Cyborg!" called Beastboy.

"Yeah?" asked Cyborg.

"The tranquilizers…" he said.

There was a sudden silence. Raven broke the silence by saying "You had those all this time and you didn't say anything!?"

Rubbing the back of his neck he said "I…uh…forgot…"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well let's use them now."

Cyborg nodded taking out five out of his storage pouch. He handed one to each of the team members, keeping one with him.

* * *

With her powers, Raven charged the dart at the unsuspecting creature. It hit it on the side of the neck, sending it falling to the ground in a deep sleep. She rubbed her hands and said "Now that that's done with…"

Beastboy threw the dart at the giant copy. "Timber!" he shouted as it fell. Raven rolled her eyes at his lame joke, and with her powers made the fall less deadly.

Cyborg aimed the dart at the creature. Before it could even respond it was on the floor asleep. "Well that was easy as pie…" he said, "Hmmm… I could go for a nice piece of pie right now…" he said his mouth watering.

Robin threw the tranquilizer at the beast before him knocking it out cold. He stepped over it, and snatched out of his back pocket a pair of ultra-handcuffs. He put them on the creature's hands.

Starfire silently flew behind the creature. She shut her eyes as she injected it. Even though the creature was a bad-doer, she still felt bad when she needed to inflict pain upon them but she did what she must. The monster collapsed on the ground out cold. Starfire opened her eyes, and saw it there in a sleeping-daze. She flew down to make sure that this strange dart had not in some way caused it any harm. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped startled but calm down as she saw that it was only Robin.

"Robin…these darts will not harm them drastically?" she asked innocently.

Robin shook his head, "The darts don't harm them…just put them to sleep so we can bring them to jail or where ever they have to go."

"Oh…" she said.

Robin turned from her for one second, "Raven could you bring them to the laboratory jail with your powers?" he asked Raven.

Raven nodded, "Yes."

"Good."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review. No flames. What did you think? Was it any good? Long enough for you?**


	35. Chapter 35: Blind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen titans: one rainy day**

**Chapter 35**

**Blind**

* * *

The five teenage heroes got out of the T-car. They had just arrived at the Stars lab. It was fairly dark, around six in the afternoon. The five monsters were still in a daze. Everything was quiet, so quiet that you could actually hear the chirps of a lonely cricket. Beastboy was the first one to break this threatening silence, "So…What are we going to do with these monsters?" he asked. Robin shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath before answering the boy.

"Turn them in…" answered Robin, "I would rather have them disposed of but it's the choice of Cyborg's father…"

Beastboy rolled his eyes, "Why would anyone want to keep anything as deadly as them?"

Cyborg shook his head, "They weren't always deadly…They were supposed to do good to the environment but something went wrong in the experiment…and extra chemical was added causing it to grow scales…"

"So what you're saying is that this mutant creature was supposed to be some type of filter for the environment?" Beastboy asked indicating to the sleeping creatures.

Nodding, Cyborg whispered "Yeah but the chemical that was added to it…did something terrible to it. If it gets into the wrong hands…it could be deadly."

There was that silence again. They all walked into the Stars lab in complete silence. The five monsters were being levitated by Raven's powers for no one dared to touch them. It was so quiet; they could hear each other breathe. Cyborg led them into room after room. As Cyborg's hand turned to open a door that led to the secret lab, an alarm blared red. They all looked up startled.

"Who…who's there?" they heard Silas shout, "Come out…I…I know you're there…"

Cyborg told the others, "Wait here…I'll go tell him that it is just us…"

They all nodded. Cyborg exited towards the sound of his father.

"Relax dad…It is just us…" Cyborg said as he neared his father.

"Son…Is that you?" asked Silas turning to the sound. In his hands was a walking cane, and over his eyes were dark shades.

"Yeah dad…" said Cyborg, "What happened to you dad?" he asked noticing the different look of his father.

Silas shook his head as he explained, "Right when you guys left the symptoms of being attack by Gatorgrouch started… First I started to lose my vision in my right eye. Before I lost all my vision I got a walking cane because I knew the last step would be a cripple leg…"

"Dad…you're saying that you're blind?" Cyborg asked tears dropping from his eyes as he did.

"Seems so…" Silas sighed.

"Is…isn't there a cure for this?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes…" he said.

"Then…then we can cure you!?"

Shaking his head, Silas sighed "It's a little too late for me, bud."

"How can you say that?" asked Cyborg.

"I…I just know…" cried Silas before collapsing to the floor.

The eyes of Cyborg grew wide as his father collapsed; he caught him in his arms before he could reach the hard cold floor. "Dad!" cried Cyborg.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**Oh is Silas dead or alive...You'll have to wait to find out....**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Thank you.**

**Have a nice day.**


	36. Chapter 36: Finding a cure

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: one rainy day**

**Chapter 36**

**Finding a cure**

* * *

The others all heard the commotion and came rushing over. They froze as they saw Cyborg holding his father. Starfire was the first one to take the first step forward. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Cyborg…is he…" she asked.

Cyborg shook his head and said "Don't say it. He's got to be okay, he's just got to be!" he cried.

"What is the wrong with him?" asked Starfire.

Cyborg explained.

After he finished, she exclaimed "There must be something we could do!"

"Yeah!" agreed Beastboy.

Robin nodded his head in agreement.

Raven sighed, "Sure."

Cyborg smiled, "Thanks, guys."

"Hey what are friends for?" asked Beastboy.

…..

Raven had with her powers levitated Silas to the medical room. No one dared touch him for fear of catching what he had. Placing him down on the soft bed, she said "There…"

Silas's eyes flickered open, "Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"Titans tower medical room." answered Raven who was the one in the room currently.

Silas tried to sit up, "Why am I here?" he asked her.

"You mean you don't remember?" she asked.

Silas rubbed the back of his head, "What exactly am I trying to remember?"

"You had fainted when we were there…Cyborg told me that you knew of some cure but said it was too late for you. What is this cure?" she asked.

"What would it matter? It is too late for me."

"What is the cure!?" she demanded.

"The rare golden flower that grows in the west." he answered.

"Thank you for your corporation…" she said leaving the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he shouted after her.

The door opened a minute or two later.

"Hey dad…" Cyborg said closing the door behind him.

"Son…I am sorry you have to see me like this…" Silas said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" cried Cyborg.

"I…I wasn't sure how you would react…" he said.

"You could have come to us… we could have helped."

"I didn't want to trouble you further."

"Trouble me further? You are no burden to me dad!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Raven opened the door. She placed her hand on Cyborg's shoulder to get him to calm down.

"I know the cure…I just came to tell you that we are going to leave to find It." she informed him.

He nodded but did not leave where he was, "You guys go ahead. I'll like to spend as much time as I can with my father."

She nodded, respecting his wishes and let him be.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**No flames.**

**Please review.**

**What did you think?**

**I have a feeling the next chapter might be about their trip to find the cure or something around those lines.**

**Thank you.**

**Have a nice day.**


	37. Chapter 37: The quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: One Rainy day**

**Chapter 37**

**The quest**

* * *

Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven all got in the T-Ship. Robin sat in the pilot's seat steering the T-Ship. Starfire sat next to him on the left. Raven and Beastboy were in the back. There was little conversation between Robin and Starfire since he was concentrating on not crashing into anything. In the back since they could talk all they want and not be heard, they were actually talking.

"Come on Rae, just a little smile please…" Beastboy begged.

Raven shook her head, "No way are you going to get me to laugh…"

Beastboy grunted, and then a grin appeared on his face. He slowly approached her.

Confusion registered on Raven's face, "Wait…what are you doing?" she asked and then shrieked as he started tickling her, "Stop…HAHAHA…stop…it…that…tickles!" she gasped in between laughs.

He retracted his fingers and then exclaimed proudly "Ha! I got you to laugh!"

"You cheated, though…" said Raven.

"Na-uh!" said Beastboy, "I still got you to laugh…even if I had to tickle you!"

Raven smiled a little.

"Hey…is that a smile I see?" he cooed.

She pulled up her hood as her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Now why do you have to go and hide your face?" asked Beastboy, "Why do you hide your pretty face?"

This caused her to blush a bit more. "You really mean that?" she asked quietly.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he said.

In a sarcastic tone, she said "What about the time you lied about going in my room and the time…"

Beastboy cut her off, "Okay! Okay, I get your point but I am serious when I saw that you are beautiful."

She whispered softly, "Thank you…"

"Your welcome!" he said.

The ship came to an abrupt stop making the two conversing teens jump. Robin's voice came over the intercom, "Is everything alright back there?" he asked. It was Beastboy who pressed the button to reply "Ay, Ay!" he saluted.

"Good. Now we will have to walk the rest of the way. We seemed to have landed roughly due to lack of gasoline and the necessary gas is miles away. Luckily, we landed in the west area." informed Robin.

They all ejected from the T-Ship. The sun in the west was scorching hot. They walked in the heat for what seemed like hours. The nearest water stop was far away.

Beastboy collapsed on the ground exhausted, he said over-exaggerating "I…can't go on any longer…you go on without me…"

Raven rolled her eyes and said "Oh get up!"

He quickly got up and they continued and their quest.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**(As you can clearly see that I made this chapter especially for the BB/Rae fans)**

**What did you think?**

**Thank you.**

**Have a glorious day!**

**(Oh! Starfire didn't get to say anything!! Ah well maybe in the next chapter)**


	38. Chapter 38: Not wanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: One Rainy day**

**Chapter 38**

**Not wanted**

* * *

Our four fellow titans were still journeying to find the flower that would heal Silas Stone. The sun had gone down long ago. Robin and Starfire had gone one way while Raven and Beastboy went the other way.

"Robin…is that it?" Starfire asked pointing to a flower in the distance. They all turned to look at the direction where her finger pointed at.

"I don't know…let's get a closer look, Star." replied Robin.

Together, they walked up to the mysterious flower.

"Seems like a regular flower to me" Robin said.

* * *

Beastboy and Raven were not having much luck, either. Beastboy kept on annoying Raven. Why she agreed to search with him, she had not the fairest clue. "Raven, Raven, Raven!" chanted Beastboy jumping up and down.

Irritated, she screamed "What!?"

He whispered, "I was just going to tell you that you were about to step in dog dodo."

"Huh? What?" she looked down, "Great…" she said sarcastically.

"Tried to warn you…"

"Just…just shut up Beastboy."

"Okay."

Raven shook her head. Boys…can't live with them and can't live without them…although; she sure could live without them. Just then her communicator rung, she fetched it out of her cloak. Flipping it open, she said "Yes?"

"Raven, we think we've found the flower of gold…" said Starfire.

"Where are you guys?" she asked.

Starfire turned to Robin and asked him, "Robin she wants to know where we are."

"Tell her we are by the lake."

She returned to the communicator, "By the lake."

"Alright…we'll be right there" she shut her communicator close.

* * *

"Robin…Starfire we are here…" Raven called.

There was no sound.

"Hello? Guys, this isn't funny!" said Raven.

"And I know funny!" exclaimed Beastboy earning him a slap on the head, "OW! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head where she had hit him.

"For being stupid…" she said.

"Hey!" he cried out offended.

She rolled her eyes.

"So nice of you to join us…" said an unwanted voice.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**MUHAHA who is there? **

**Please review!**

**No flames!**

**What did you think?**

**Ending it here for now because I can't miss my bus!**


	39. Chapter 39: What do you want?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: One Rainy Day**

**Chapter 39**

**What do you want?**

* * *

"Slade…" Beastboy growled.

Slade grinned a sickening grin, "In the flesh…" he said.

Raven rolled her eyes at this exchange, "What do you want!?"

"What I want?" repeated Slade.

"Yes! What do you want?" screamed Raven.

"That monster that you captured…" whispered Slade.

"What if we don't give it to you?" asked Beastboy sticking out his chest trying to act tough in front of Raven.

"Oh you will…oh you will." Slade said.

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" questioned Raven.

"Is this not what you seek?" Slade asked holding the rare flower.

"Yeah…" said Beastboy.

"Now look here, this is the last of them…and without them Cyborg's daddy going to die and it'll be all your fault." taunted Slade.

"Where are Starfire and Robin?" screamed Raven.

"Oh them…they were never really here…" Slade whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven perplexed.

"I sent you that message, dear." Slade said.

"How?" asked Raven.

"I have my ways." whispered Slade, "Now are we going to hand the monster or let little daddy suffer?"

Raven chanted her little spell "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!"

"I guess it's a fight…" Slade whispered blocking the charging Rhino-Beastboy.

"Raven, call the others!" screamed Beastboy as he morphed back into human form from the hit.

Raven took out her communicator. Slade snatched it. "Ah, ah, ah…" Slade taunted, "Let's keep this fight…fair…" he whispered.

* * *

Starfire was feeling an uncertain feeling that her friends were in trouble.

"Robin?" she said.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Do you think that our friends are in need of our assistance?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "No…why?"

Taking a deep breath, she told him, "I have this feeling in the gut that they are in trouble…"

"You can call them if you want…"

"Yes I will do that…" she said taking out her communicator. She tried calling Raven's communicator but it didn't pick up, "Strange…Raven always picks up…" she said. She then shrugged and dialed Beastboy. What appeared was a distressed Beastboy on the screen.

Beastboy sighed relieved, "Thank god!" he said.

"Beastboy what is the matter?" she asked worried.

"Star…no time to explain…but we got trouble….Slade….by the lake…help…can't hold on any longer…" he explained.

She gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

"Star…what's the matter?" asked Robin looking at her.

"It's our friends…they have encountered trouble with the Slade…" she whispered.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Thank you.**

**What do you think?**


	40. Chapter 40: We need that flower!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: One Rainy day**

**Chapter 40**

**We need that flower!**

* * *

Robin wasted no time getting ready to help his friends when he heard that dreaded name, Slade. No one was to hurt his friends, not if he could do anything about it. Gently, he grabbed Starfire by the wrist and dragged her to where their friends were currently fighting. Raven seemed to be running out of energy, and Beastboy was changing back and forth into all sorts of animals trying to knock Slade down but he stood there unharmed, not getting a single scratch. It seemed that Slade had been expecting them for he turned and said "Ah…Robin…Starfire, how nice for you to join us…"

Robin grinded his teeth together as he growled out "SLADE!"

"Yes…we've already covered that." Slade taunted.

"What ever you want you will not get!" screamed Starfire.

Slade ignored this little rant from the screaming Starfire and whispered to Robin, "That monster will be mine…if you want to save Silas, then you would do what I told you…"

Starfire opened her mouth to persuade him not to but his voice stopped her, "Fine!" he exclaimed.

"Excellent." whispered Slade.

"But first hand me the flower…" Robin said reaching for the flower.

"Ah…ah…you think I was born yesterday?" Slade questioned.

"Of course not…even an idiot would know that you are an old lonely man…" Robin smirked.

Slade's face got one of threatening; he whispered in a deadly tone "What was that?"

Not one to be scared, Robin repeated "I said that you are a…old....lonely…man…"

"You are going to wish you hadn't said that…" threatened Slade.

A second or two later, Robin murmured "No…not wishing that I hadn't…it actually felt good…"

"Robin?" Starfire whispered softly.

Robin was startled, he had almost forgotten that she was even there, but he got his nerves back together and asked "Yea…"

"Do not make him angry…he still has the flower…"

Robin eyed the flower, there had to be a way to get that flower without handing in the monster and putting all of Jump City in trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyborg had just finished playing a one player game on the _new_ game station that he and Beastboy had bought after Robin had brutally smashed the old one. His stomach grumbled in hunger, pausing the game he was currently in, he got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out the left over meat patties and dug in. As he ate, he thought things through in his head.

"Hmm…I wonder when they will be back…they should be here by now…" he shrugged it off, deciding that they were just having a hard time locating the flower and nothing was wrong. Boy was he ever wrong! He pushed back the chair he sat on and stood. He dumped the dish in the sink which had a pile of dirty dishes stacking up. He walked back into the living room to play his game. After five minutes or so of playing his game, he heard a big crash in the kitchen. Alarmed, he rushed into the kitchen. The pile of dirty dishes had crashed into the floor, shattering into a billion of pieces.

"Aw man!" complained Cyborg, "Guess I have to clean it up…" he took out the broom and began to sweep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What do you think?**


	41. Chapter 41: We fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: One Rainy Day**

**Chapter 41**

**We fight!**

* * *

That flower, they needed it. There had to be a way that they could get that flower without harming all of Jump City. In the background, Beastboy and Raven were just getting up from the ground. They looked pretty beat up but they were not about to give up. Starfire's eyes glowed bright green along with her hands. Robin reached in his utility belt for a boomerang. No, they were not going to give up without a fight.

Robin smirked, "Seems we have got you out numbered Slade!"

Slade grinned diabolically, "Think again, Robin"

Robin looked around him spotting ten Slade bots surrounding them.

"So what's it going to be, Robin?" whispered Slade.

Robin grunted and charged for a robot, saying "Titans, go!"

On command, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy charged at the robots.

Starfire flew into the sky above the robots; she charged multiple star bolts at an unsuspecting robot. As the last star bolt hit, the robot fell to the ground with a loud thump. Starfire, distracted, was hit with a rock, sending her down for a moment. She quickly stood and resumed her fighting.

Raven eyes glowed black as she took control of the tree, "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" she exclaimed. The tree glowed with her black energy, rising into the sky. With it, she knocked down several robots.

Beastboy was charging at the robots in different forms of animals. Currently, he was morphed into a rhino. He already knocked down three. After knocking down a fifth, he changed back into his normal form, exhausted.

Robin using his staff, deflected all the hits sent to him. Robin grabbed a boomerang and sent it flying forward to a robot. It exploded on contact.

"Another time, another time…" he heard Slade whispered, as he tried to make his escape.

Robin yelled out, "He is getting away! After him!" he charged at Slade who still had that flower.

As the others tried to follow they were blocked with a dozen more Slade bots. They had no choice but to fight them and let Robin get Slade on his own.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Thank you.**


	42. Chapter 42: Get him

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

* * *

**

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 42**

**Get him

* * *

**

Robin was running down the forest trying to catch Slade. The others had tried to follow but the Slade bots had trapped them, so now he was on his own. He was determined to get that flower; even if it was the last thing he did. He reached for a boomerang. He threw it at Slade, who caught it in midair.

"Robin…Robin…Robin…" he heard Slade whisper but he could no longer see him.

"Show yourself!" Robin yelled looking around him.

"Seems you've gotten weaker…" taunted Slade.

"What's the matter Slade? Afraid to show yourself?" exclaimed Robin.

"I'm right here…" he whispered.

Robin gasped, it felt so close yet he could not see him. He heard an evil laugh in the distance.

* * *

The others were still trying to get rid of the Slade bots, fearing that Robin wasn't capable of defeating Slade on his own. Raven chanted her mantra, trapping some of the robots in her black energy. Starfire blasted the heads of the robots with her star bolts. Beastboy changed into a T-Rex and ate at the heads of the robots. Spitting the metal out, he changed back into his normal form saying "Yuck…"

"We need to get to Robin!" Starfire exclaimed worried for the safety of their fellow leader and friend.

"Don't worry, Star…Robin can take care of himself…" Beastboy assured.

"How can you be so sure? Do you not remember the last time Robin faced Slade?"

"She's right." Raven said.

They ran into the forest to find and help Robin.

"Robin…." called out Starfire.

"Robin!" yelled Beastboy.

"Robin." Raven exclaimed.

The leaves behind them began to make noise. "Shush! I hear something…" whispered Raven.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"There…" Raven said pointing at something.

"EEP!" exclaimed Starfire as she felt something on her leg.

They turned to where Starfire was standing, Beastboy whispered loudly "Don't move, Star."

"Get it off!" she pleaded.

Carefully, Beastboy removed the creature.

"What was that thing?" asked Starfire once it was off.

"No need to worry, Star. It was just a snake…" Beastboy assured her.

"A snake?" she repeated.

"Yeah…some type of animal." He shrugged.

"Now that that dilemma is over, we should get back to searching for Robin." Raven informed.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What do you think?**


	43. Chapter 43: The real fight with Slade

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 43**

**The real fight with Slade**

* * *

Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire ventured through the forest in search of Robin. The sun was setting but this did not stop our fellow heroes. They ran faster as they could see a flash of red, green, and yellow.

"Robin!" exclaimed Starfire running to him.

He looked up at her voice. Distracted, Slade hit him on the side. Falling to the ground, he grunted.

Slade chuckled evilly, "Seems your losing your touch…"

Standing, Robin yelled, "Only one losing anything…is you Slade!"

"You think you can defeat me?" Slade questioned.

Robin answered, "I have once and I will do it again!"

Raven said "Excuse me?"

"Yeah man…we've helped defeat Slade, too." Beastboy added.

Starfire nodded, "Yes, we have defeated him as a team…"

Robin shrugged it off. This was no time to get into an argument. "Anyway…we will beat you."

The others shrugged, and nodded their heads in agreement.

Robin exclaimed his famous words, "Titans, go!"

They each went at Slade at the same time.

Slade dodged all the star bolts that Starfire threw his way. She threw them, and he kept moving.

"Stay still!" she grunted frustrated.

Of course Slade kept moving. "Silly girl…you can not get me…"

"ARH!" she exclaimed throwing a huge star bolt.

Slade's eyes grew wide; he failed to dodge the star bolt that went his way. He grunted in pain as the star bolt hit his left arm.

Beastboy charged at Slade.

"GRRRR!" growled Beastboy in the form of a tiger. He scratched at Slade's armor. Pushing him to the ground he stood on top of him. Expertly, Slade tossed Beastboy off him. At the fall, Beastboy turned back into his human form. He turned into a t-rex and charged at Slade.

Raven chanted her mantra on the rocks around them. She tossed a bolder at Slade, knocking him to the ground. He stood, and went to kick Raven but was knocked down by the tiger-Beastboy.

Robin threw a boomerang at Slade. Slade caught them easily.

"That all you got?" taunted Slade.

"Plenty more where that came from Slade!" grunted Robin, throwing a kick at Slade.

Just as Slade was about to hit Robin, Slade was knocked out by a huge star bolt.

Robin turned to see Starfire there in the air. Her eyes turned back to normal and she floated back down to the ground.

The flower fell out of Slade's hand. Little damage was done to the flower. Robin picked up the flower and examined it.

Slade grunted on the ground in pain, "You win this time but next time…you won't be so lucky…" he whispered loud enough so they could all hear and then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

**Well what do you think?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**


	44. Chapter 44: Titans’ tower here we come

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

* * *

**

**Teen Titans: One rainy day**

**Chapter 44**

**Titans' tower here we come

* * *

**

Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven slowly made their way back to the T-Ship. In Robin's hand was the flower. Robin opened the back compartment; he carefully placed the flower in between the pack of Beastboy's tofu and Starfire's package of mustard bottles. Shutting the door of the back compartment, he said "The flower should be safe there…"

After everyone was safely in the T-Ship, they took to the sky. Robin pulled the lever, making the ship speed up its pace. To a bystander, the T-Ship looked to be merely a flash of light zooming by.

"Hold on tight!" Robin exclaimed.

Beastboy turned into an octopus, holding onto the glass with all eight tentacles. Raven gripped onto anything she could grip, her usual pale skin turning a tint of green. At the speed they were going, caused Starfire to sink into her seat.

When they landed on Titans' island, Raven asked Robin "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry Raven, but we needed to get here as fast as possible." apologized Robin.

Raven groaned, "Next time…could you warn me before you do something like that?"

Starfire announced holding her belly, "It feels like one of my stomachs did the flips and flops…"

Everyone stared at Beastboy, who had yet to say a word.

Beastboy opened his mouth to speak and then shut it. Opening his mouth again, he exclaimed "That…was…sweet!"

"Cyborg, we got the flower!" Beastboy yelled, so loud that even a deaf person would hear it.

After a moment, they heard Cyborg. "YO, it's about time!"

"I am sorry we are so late, friend Cyborg but we had encountered the troubles with the nasty Slade man." Starfire explained.

Cyborg shrugged, "No problem."

Starfire smiled.

"Now let's give this to my dad…" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Do you know what you have to do?" asked Raven following Cyborg.

"Yeah" said Cyborg, "All that I have to do is give this to him and he eats it and then this little flower works its wonders on him!"

"Sounds…wonderful…"

"It's not going to be easy but somehow…I'm going to get him to eat this flower…it's the only way…"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**

**Is it fitting to your expectations? **


	45. Chapter 45: Flower Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Teen Titans: one rainy day**

**Chapter 45**

**Flower power

* * *

**

Cyborg opened the door to the sickbay, "Dad, we got the flower…" he said.

His father looked up at the sound of his son's voice. "Son…is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah dad…you are going to be alright…dad…I promise…" he said his voice cracking, "You just got to eat the flower…"

"I eat a flower!?" Silas exclaimed, "I won't do it!" he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Come on dad…it's the only thing that will save you!"

"No!"

Cyborg sighed and left the room to think.

Raven tapped Cyborg on the shoulder, "So…how did it go?" she asked.

Cyborg shook his head, "He wouldn't take it…"

"Well I got an idea…" she started.

"What?"

"Well we could blend the flower up and put it in something that he eats…"

He seemed to brightened, "That is the greatest idea ever!"

In the kitchen, Cyborg placed the flower in the blender. The blender had three choices: crush, mix, and smash. He picked the crush and smash options. He added red peppers to it. After awhile, the thing was a brown color. He dumped the contents into a cup and carried it to the sickbay.

"Dad, I have your lunch." He said.

Silas looked up and said "Finally…I am starving!"

Cyborg grinned and handed Silas the cup.

Silas chugged it down, "What is this?" he asked.

"My specialty…" said Cyborg.

Silas's vision started to clear, the first thing he saw was his son's face. "Hey…I can see again…I can see again!" he exclaimed.

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah…"

"What you put it in this?" asked Silas, looking in the cup questionably.

"You don't want to know…trust me…you don't want to know." Cyborg said.

"But I do want to know…"

"The flower…" whisper Cyborg almost impossible to hear but Silas heard.

"I told you I did not want to eat that flower!" exclaimed Silas.

"But look…you are cured now!"

"Eh…I guess you are right." He shrugged, "Now give your old man a hug!"

Cyborg hugged him, "I love you dad…"

"I love you too, son…" Silas said happy tears falling.

"Dad…why are you crying?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm just so happy…."

Cyborg smiled, "Come on…let's go inform the others of your recovery."

Silas nodded and stood up.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What you think?**

**(I have question…should there be more in it?)**


	46. Chapter 46: Celebration

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans!

* * *

**

**Teen Titans: One Rainy day**

**Chapter 46**

**Celebration

* * *

**

"Guys my dad is cured!" announced Cyborg.

They all cheered, "Awesome!"

"I know…I know…this calls for a celebration!" exclaimed Beastboy.

There was silence, everyone looked at Raven.

They were all surprised when she shrugged and said "Sure. Why not?"

"Oh…okay…" Beastboy said.

"YO, lets get this party started…" Cyborg hollered.

"Yes…I will make the traditional tamerean party dish." Starfire said.

"And I'll get the tofu!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"No one wants your nasty tofu." Cyborg said.

"It's not nasty!" shouted Beastboy, "If you were just to try it, you would love it!" he put the tofu in Cyborg's face.

Pushing the tofu away, Cyborg said "Get it out of my face!"

"Will you two ever grow up?" Raven asked Rhetorically.

An hour later…

The fire alarm beeped, causing Starfire to jump back.

"Ah! My food is burning!" she exclaimed.

Robin came bursting in at her scream. He had to hold his laughter as he saw her jump around like crazy trying to figure out where that beeping sound was coming from. He grabbed the fire extinguisher. He pulled the lever and put out the fire, making the beeping stop.

"Perhaps we should just go out for pizza?" Starfire suggested.

Robin nodded, "Yeah."

"We are going for pizza!" Starfire exclaimed to everyone else.

"Alright!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Raven shrugged.

Beastboy said "I want the tofu pizza."

"We are getting meat!" Cyborg yelled.

"No, tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Raven, quieting the arguing titans.

At the pizza place…

After arguing over what to get, they all ended up getting separate pizzas. Starfire munched happily on her mint frosting pizza. Robin ate anchovy pizza. Beastboy ate his tofu pizza and Cyborg ate his monster meaty pizza. Silas ordered the pizza with only cheese. Raven ate the mushroom pizza.

Later…

After they all finished eating, they rode back to the titans tower. Cyborg dropped Silas off at the lab after wishing him good bye. He then rode alone back to the tower.

As he rode, it started to rain. When he finally returned to Titans Tower it was raining cats and dogs.

The lights were all off, meaning that everyone had already gone to bed. He too headed off to bed.

Another rainy day means new adventures.

**…The End!…

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if it is a crappy ending but it needed to end.**

**No flames.**

**Please review.**


End file.
